Beautiful Creature
by shortney101
Summary: Riley, a common girl, with life's problems, meets a new guy at school; Zander Slovak. He's mysterious, alurring. Zander has been uprooted from his home b/c of curious people. Can these two find their place together? kind of a bella&edward story R&R!
1. Dreams

1_"Run Riley! Run!" Someone screams my name. My legs fly underneath me. My heart is racing, my pulse drumming. Someone, no, something is chasing me. It's faster than lightning. Everywhere I turn the creature is in front of me bearing its gleaming white teeth at me. A hiss escapes from the creatures lips. That noise chills me to the bone. I cringe in fear as I turn away in fright. _

_I am running through darkness. I can't tell where I am what's happening. Nothing makes sense. Each turn, every move the thing mimics._

_It jumps out in front of me. I'm cornered against a hard surface. _

_The eyes.. Bright crimson eyes. They spell out "You are my prey.. I am your stalker." _

_The beast's skin is translucent, white. You can see his veins, tendons, moving, ready to pounce on me, his innocent prey._

_He leans in towards me. I see everything pass before my eyes in a second._

_Braden, my boyfriend. My mom. My deceased father. My brother. My friends._

_He leaps and I duck down. His cold lips are sucking the life from me._

_When the beautiful creature is finished, he gets up and walks away, leaves me there to die._

_Then everything goes black. _


	2. Zander

1

I woke up sweaty and twisted up in blankets, screaming into my pillow. _Another nightmare, no big deal_. I thought to myself.

I had been having many nightmares after watching so many scary movies. But I loved them so I couldn't stop watching them.

It was 4:30 in the morning. I knew if I went back to sleep I would have more nightmares. I went in the bathroom and turned on the hot water.

The hot water ran over me seeming to melt away all my nervousness and loosening my muscles. I hopped out of the shower around 5:00.

I dressed in jeans and a simple long sleeved shirt. I walked downstairs to eat breakfast.

Around 6:00, my mom came downstairs.

"What have you been doing down here? It smells wonderful!" she complimented on my culinary skills.

I had fixed scrambled eggs, bacon, and fresh biscuits. I had already eaten.

"Thanks, Mom. Is Ryan coming down soon?" I asked, making another batch of eggs. Knowing my brother, he could eat 20 eggs and still be hungry.

"I don't know. I knocked on his door so he could get ready, but all I got was a grunt. You can go try to wake him up if you want." she said buttering a biscuit.

I walked upstairs with a full plate of eggs and bacon. I knocked on Ryan's door and walked in. He was slumped over his bed with his dark brown hair in disarray. I put the plate under his nose.

"Ry, wake up! I made breakfast.." His eyes opened and he sat up in bed.

"Wow, I didn't know you liked my food _that_ much." I laughed.

"Hey, now, how can I _not_ fall in love with your food?" My twin answered rubbing his eyes.

"Get dressed and then you can have some. Then we'll go to school." I said.

Ryan was downstairs within ten minutes. He scarfed down his food and went back for seconds.

I hopped up the stairs back to my room to get my books and my messenger bag. I threw on converses and grabbed my keys.

When I came back, Ryan was already waiting in the car. He sat huddled in his jacket for warmth. It was November and the cold, drizzly weather had already set in.

Ryan chattered on the way to school about his dreams. I didn't mention mine anymore. We used to tell each other our dreams and try to figure out what they meant together. I didn't want to tell him I was having nightmares.. Again.

After our dad died I had vivid nightmares that made me scream during my sleep. Mom or Ryan would have to come and shake me until I woke up. They tried counseling, medicine, and a few other methods. I didn't want to bring them up again.

When we got to school Ryan hopped out before I completely stopped the car.

"See ya sis." he said then opened the door. He ran over to Adriana his girlfriend. She was a bit preppy for my taste but it was Ryan's choice.

I parked my car in the same spot. I turned the keys and took out of the ignition. I stepped out of the car and opened the back door to get my bad when I felt someone's hands come over my eyes.

"Guess who?" The deep voice said, playfully.

"Oh, I don't know.." I said letting my voice trail, taking the big hands off my eyes and turning around to see Braden standing there.

"Hey baby." he said smiling.

"Hey yourself. I've missed you." I said throwing my arms around his broad shoulders, having to stand on my tiptoes to reach.

"I missed you too." he kissed my nose. I reached to kiss his lips.

He took my bag and slung it over his shoulder. He gently took my hand and lead me to the door. He opened it and walked me to class.

We both had Chemistry for first period. He slid into the seat next to mine in the back.

We had a few minutes to spare so he talked to one of his friends. I pulled out some sketching paper and began to doodle. Before I knew it I had drawn the creature from my dreams. My hands trembled so I crumpled it up and put it in my bag.

The last bell rang and Mrs. Adams walked in with a new student. I didn't really notice him until she cleared her throat.

I looked up and saw him.

He had chocolate brown hair that hung down past his eyes, he looked to be around 17 or so, and he was handsome. His skin was pale, white. Almost translucent. His muscles stuck out underneath his shirt.

What caught my eye was his eyes. They were the most peculiar shade of amber. _Probably contacts_. I thought.

"This is Zander Slovak." I heard Mrs. Adams say.

Realization hit me when I was done studying him.

He looked exactly like the creature from my dream. Except for his eyes.. Those strange gold eyes..


	3. She's going to be the death of me

1i don't own the Cullen's.. lol stephenie meyers does haha

My throat ached from not hunting all week. My thirst was annoying but not unbearable.

"Zander you're uncomfortable.." Jade commented, her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine Jade. Just thirsty." I answered.

"You are lying big time Zander." Harper said.

"I didn't mean that. I meant that we're going to Seattle. We can't stay here any longer. You know that. We're going to go stay with the Cullens." She turned away from me back to Harper.

"It's ok, man. We'll go hunting as soon as we get to the Cullen's place." My brother Zane said. He was my biological brother. We were both changed by the same vampire, Demetra. She was the most beautiful being we had ever seen. So we both followed her, while she lured us away to drink our blood. Before we knew it we had become what she was.

Michelle, Zane's mate, turned to look at me from the front seat of the car.

"It'll be ok. I know you don't like traveling but we had to leave. They were close to finding us out. You said so yourself."

Harper was oddly quiet. I guess it was because Jade had him occupied. I rolled my eyes and looked out the window thinking to myself.

All of us had powers, just like the Cullen's. Michelle could show other people her thoughts. Zane could levitate everything. Harper could tell when someone was lying. He could also play mind tricks, like getting you to say something or do something he wanted you to. Jade knows how everyone around her is feeling and why they are feeling that way.

As for me, I could read others minds. It comes in handy when we need to know if someone was going to do something drastic that could expose us.

We arrived at the Cullen's quaint, old fashioned manor. All of them were expecting us. Zane and I knew Carlisle well. He was the one who convinced us to become "vegetarians."

"I saw you coming Zander, Zane." Alice said kissing my cheeks. I kissed hers back.

"It's good to see you Alice. Hello, Jasper." I shook his hand.

"I'm glad you are here, my old friend." He said smiling. His eyes showed that he felt my nervousness.

"Hello Zander." Carlisle said hugging me.

"Carlisle." I said.

I hugged Esme and Rosalie. "We can't wait to hear all about your past years." Esme said softly.

Edward came out of the woods with his new bride. She was smiling. Jasper had written us and told us all about Bella. Michelle and Jade were very curious about meeting her.

Then I saw a wolf the size of a horse come out of the woods with a little girl on its back. _This must be Reneesme._ I thought.

"Zander, my brother!" Edward threw his arms around me and embraced me.

"Edward, _my_ brother. How are you? And this must be Bella. How do you do?" I stuck out my hand. She grasped it.

"I'm fine, thanks. You must be Zander. Alice told us you were coming. I'm glad you're here." She said smiling. The little girl walked over to Bella and pulled on her shirt. Bella got on her knees and the little girl's hand flew to her face.

"Hi Zander." she said clearly in a high twinkly voice. I smiled.

"Hello, Reneesme. Or can I call you Nessie?" I said, repeating Edward's thoughts.

_Bella won't like that even though she won't tell you. It gets on her nerves._ Edward commented in our silent language.

_Well, it seems everyone has come to call her that. I hear it in their thoughts already._ I recalled Alice using it, minutes before.

"You can call me Nessie. Jacob came up with it." She smiled looking at the enormous wolf beside her now.

_Is this Jacob?_ I questioned.

_It is. He's our friend. He has kept us safe from the Volturi numerous times. He "imprinted" on Nessie and there is nothing we can do. I don't mind. He's like a son to me already._ I looked Edward in the eyes. He showed all honesty.

Reneeseme went to go introduce herself to the rest of my family. Bella went with her. Edward stayed with me to answer my questions.

_Where will we go to school at?_ _We have to go somewhere. We don't want to attract unwanted attention towards you._ I thought.

_Carlisle said the best place is Rainier Beach High. It's closer to Forks so you can stay with us. We have enough room. You, Zane, and Michelle can enroll as Juniors. Jade and Harper can enroll has seniors since they are older._ He answered smiling.

_Thank you Edward. For everything._

_No problem. You're my brother. I'll always be here. _

"Are you guys just going to stand there and talk in our own little world or come and join us?" Alice called from the front porch. I noticed none of the others were outside.

"We're coming." Edward and I both said. We walked together back to the house.

All of us piled out of our Ferrari the next morning. We had enrolled the night before. Everyone around stared. No one had seen anyone like us before. Their thoughts were consumed about our looks, where did we come from things like that. I told my family about it and they smiled to themselves.

Once we had our schedules we went to our classes. I came upon Chemistry, Room 108 taught by Mrs. Adams. I walked in the room and met with the teacher. She was awestruck by my appearance.

_He's a mighty handsome young man._ She thought to herself.

I studied the room. Then I saw her. The most beautiful young woman I had ever laid eyes on. She had curly shoulder length hair, big brown eyes, and was pink cheeked.

Mrs. Adams introduced me and I walked to the back of the class. The only seat left open was the one beside the girl. I said down and studied her through my perpetual vision.

Then the heater kicked on. I breathed in only to catch my breath and clench my hand into a fist.

This girl was the sweetest thing I had smelled in decades. It took all of my willpower to just sit there with holding my breath.

_She's going to be the death of me..._


	4. Curious Isn't it?

1Zander gracefully sauntered over to the empty desk beside me. I didn't know a guy could walk so cordially. Butterflies smashed against the wall of my stomach. I had no idea why. He sat down and set his book on the desk.

Then he stiffened. His hand clenched into a fist and he sat perfectly still. He didn't look like he was breathing. I didn't realize I was staring out the corner of my eye until something hit my hand.

I looked over and saw a folded piece of paper. I silently opened it and read th contents.

_Riley,_

_You ok? You've been sitting still for a good 10 minutes now. What's up?_

_Kendal._

I picked up my pen and wrote back.

_Yeah, I'm fine. Just this new guy is hot. Don't tell Braden.. Lol._

I passed the paper back to her. She took it and looked up at Mrs. Adams. She was talking and drawing diagrams on the board.

I looked back over to Zander. His hair was shiny. _I bet it's soft.._ I thought. _What are you thinking girl? You have a BOYFRIEND!! Named Braden sitting on the other side of you! You should be looking at him, checking him out not this mysterious stranger. _My conscience fought against me.

I stole another glance at the new guy and then looked at Braden. He had short cropped blonde hair. His muscles were minuscule compared to Zander's. He looked up and caught me staring. He gave me a smile and went back to writing his notes. I grinned. His smile could always make me smile.

The note flopped back onto my desk.

_He _is_ hot I have to agree. But he looks just like the Cullen's. Remember my cousin Delaney from Forks High School? I visited her one day and saw 5 others that looked exactly like him. Pale, tall, muscular, quiet. They keep to themselves. I bet you he has siblings._

Kendal had a point. I knew kids from Forks High. They had mysterious pale kids who kept to themselves at their school. They all graduated this past year.

_I know who you're talking about. Cameron and Emily went there and told me all about it. I wonder if he knows them.._

I tossed the paper back to Kendal then started writing notes. I looked back at Zander. He was still in the same position I last saw him in.

****

After Chemistry, I went to study hall. Braden kissed me good-bye and I walked down the hallway. While I was at my locker I thought about how Zander left the room.

When the bell rang, he flew out of his seat. He must have been in track at his other school because I barely saw him leave the room.

I shook my head wondering why I couldn't get this guy out of my head. Maybe it was because he's new. Everyone that goes to Rainier High has been here since kindergarten.

I walked down to study hall. I nearly ran into someone. My books fell to the floor. I bent down to get them but the other person already had picked them up.

I looked up and saw a girl, shorter than me, with long raven hair. She was very pale. Her eyes were a deep black.

"Here. You dropped your books. I'm sorry I ran into you." She smiled showing her white teeth. Her voice was a ringing soprano.

"Thanks. Um, I've never seen you around here before. What's your name? I'm Riley." I asked, mesmerized by her. She reminded me of someone..

"I'm Michelle Molino ." She held out her hand.

"Are you new here?" I asked eagerly, wondering where I recognized her from.

"Let's go to class first. Do you have study hall?" She asked walking towards the room.

"I do. Where did you come from?" I asked.

" We came from Cordova, Alaska. We came for.. Family reasons. Our parents died a few months back and Carlisle Cullen is our closest living relative so we must stay with him. You are very curious." She said pulling out a chair at the small round tables.

"Oh!" I cried. Now I knew why I recognized her. "You're one of the new kids. Are you related to Zander?"

She stared at me. Then she answered.

"No, but he did come with me and my sister. I'm dating his brother. One day I will be his sister in law." The way she said dating sounded like she was already married.

I got back on track.

"I am curious. I've never met anyone like you before. Everyone here has been here since we were little kids. It's interesting when we have new kids because they come from somewhere more interesting than here." I explained not wanting for freak her out. If she was she was good at hiding it.

I had sat down beside her. I looked around and just then noticed that there was a good 15 foot perimeter around our table. I realized that everyone had been shying away from Michelle. I wondered why. My heart thudded hard. Michelle looked up at me from her work as if she could hear it.

My phone started vibrating. I pulled it from my pocket and check my messages.

_hey baby. I miss u. wish u were here. Ill see u lunch. - #6 ilr -_

_Aw!_ _How sweet is Braden?!_ I thought to myself. I texted back and put away my phone and got out my Spanish notes.

Michelle was writing when I looked back up at her. I glanced at her manuscript. It was elegant, one of the most prettiest handwritings I had seen in a while.

She saw my gaping and smiled, flashing her teeth. She went back to writing and I looked down at my notes.

The bell rang and I ran to my locker. Ryan was waiting on me so we could walk to Spanish together.

"Hey, Ry." I said switching books not looking at him, knowing he would know something was going on.

"Hey, Riles." He said leaning against the wall.

"How was free period?" He asked not sounding very interested.

"I studied for the Spanish quiz today. How was Geometry?" I asked.

"Boring as ever. I watched drama go on between different cliches. It was.. Weird." He said smiling. "There was something interesting though. There are five new kids here. They came from Alaska. Jade and Michelle Molino, Harper Catalpa, Zane and Zander Slovak. They're living with their uncle, Carlisle Cullen and his family. You ready to go?" He asked me.

"Yeah. Whoopie! We get to go to Spanish.." I said sarcastically. Ryan laughed.

The second bell rang and Ryan flew to his seat next to mine. My hands started sweating as I saw the chocolate brown hair two seats in front of mine. I'd recognize that anywhere.

I pondered about his earlier reaction. How he sat so still without moving, his hand clenched into a fist. It looked as if he was in pain.. Or full of hate.

He sat more relaxed than earlier but not a big difference in posture. He was still tensed and uneasy.

_Girl, why, oh why, do you care how he's sitting? Think of Braden. Would he want you fawning over some other guy when he's faithful to you? I don't think so.._ I fought against myself.

I noticed Senorita Rodriguez has already passed out our quiz. I hurried to finish it.

Spanish was done quickly. I ran out of the room to try to think of other things. Besides of how soft Zander's hair looked.. Or how dark and muscular he was.. Or how voluptuous his lips were..

_Get a grip on yourself!_ I thought to myself. _You have the world's most perfect guy and your fantasizing about a stranger whom you've never even spoken to before._

I shook my head. I headed towards the cafeteria.

I sat down after grabbing a coke and cheese sticks, the ever popular lunch from our group. Kendal, Braden, Allie, Chris, and Kirsten were already sitting and talking about the new kids.

All of them were sitting together far away from everyone else. They sat still, none of them with food. _How peculiar._ Michelle saw me and waved. I waved back. Zander's brow furrowed. His lips moved at top speed. Michelle's brows knit together. She pondered for a minute then spoke to the tall blonde boy. He was bigger than the rest of them. He was sitting next to a petite red-headed girl. She was taller than Michelle but smaller than the rest.

I studied them furiously. The blonde one glanced up at me. The other boy, one that was bigger, he looked like Zander, but older, seemed to be speaking to Michelle.

The blonde boy looked like he was concentrating hard on something.

Chris brought me out of my observing.

"Hey Riley what do you think?" he asked me.

"What?" I said looking back over at our table. Everyone was looking at me.

"Coming to my party tonight? You game?" he asked again.

"Yeah. I'm there." I said. They all went back to discussing the party except for Kendal and Allie.

"What's up Ri?" Kendal asked. "You seem out of it today." Allie commented.

"Yeah I'm sorry. Got some stuff on my mind." I answered.

"Ok. Make sure it's all gone at the party! Hey, can we come over and get ready at your place?" Kendal asked.

"Sure, sure." I said looking back.

Zander's head turned when I looked back over. I felt my face go red.___He was looking over here.._

"Come on let's go Ri." Braden said pulling on my arm.

I stood and held his hand as we walked out of the cafeteria.


	5. I love her?

1When the bell rang I flew out of the room so I could breathe. Her smell.. Was astounding. The most beautiful, desirable, mouth-watering scent I have ever come across. It had taken all my willpower to sit in the seat without jumping onto her neck and killing her in that room.

I knew my family was in jeopardy when we decided to go to school with humans. But if I had killed that innocent girl.. We would have to leave again.

I skipped my next class, to make sure I was fine and wouldn't destroy everything on the first day. I went back for "lunch." I knew they would be wondering where I was.

I walked as slowly as possible to not attract attention to myself, but it didn't work. No matter where I went people stared. It made me feel.. Noticed when I was trying to blend in. Even for a vampire.

I met Zane outside the cafeteria.

"Where have you been?" he said accusingly.

"Out in the car. Something.. Happened." I stated.

"What?" he said tensing for the worst.

"This morning.. I sat down in the desk.. The heater came on. A girl sitting next to me.. She was the most.. Amazing thing I have ever smelled. I thought of at least a thousand different ways to lure her away. I had to get away.." I said shrugging.

"What was she thinking?" he asked. For the first time I noticed I didn't hear any thoughts coming from her.

"I.. I don't know." I said staring eye level with him. His eyes widened.

We walked into the cafeteria to meet with the others. I sat down at a round table and so did Zane. Harper and Jade came in after us. Michelle came in afterwards and waved to someone. I glanced over and saw _her._ The most beautiful creature alive. She may be the most appealing thing of the face of earth but she was angelic.

"Michelle.. Why'd you wave at that girl? Have you _smelled_ her?" I asked. Jade and Harper looked at me strangely then looked at Zane for an explanation.

While he explained Michelle answered me.

"I met her in study hall. She's very nice and I did smell her. Very sweet and tangy. She was curious about you." She hinted a smile tugging at her lips.

"What?" That threw me off guard. The beauteous woman wanted to know about me?

"Yes. She wanted to know more about you. I didn't really tell her anything except for our cover story about Carlisle. So what else is going on?"

"You couldn't read her thoughts?" Harper interrupted. They all looked at Harper then at me.

"No."

"See if you can make her do something." Michelle said looking at Harper.

His thoughts were composed on making her drink her coke. Her hand didn't move.

He gave up after five minutes.

"I can't make her budge. Something's up.." he said.

_Crap. That was hard on my ego. Zander.. Don't repeat that. To anyone_.

Harper looked up at me. I nodded once.

I looked over to the table where she sat.

"What's her name?" I whispered where Michelle could hear.

_Riley._

"Ah." I said.

I saw Riley and another boy stand. He walked over to her and took her by the hand. An anger was building within me. My hand clenched into a fist. What was the boy thinking..

_Wow. I wonder what Riley will wear to the party tonight... _His thoughts drifted elsewhere which made my fury rise even higher.

_Zander._

I looked back at our table. Jade was looking at me.

_What upset you?_

I tilted my head towards the humans.

_Huh. You're jealous. You don't even know the girl. Be careful._

Jealous? I don't like her.. Do I like her? I haven't even spoken with her.

The bell rang and the rest of school whizzed by. I've learned everything that they teach, but we have to play the part.

After the last bell, my family met at our car. I saw Riley walking. I stared at her. She looked up at me and I looked away. The rest of my family came and we rode home in silence.

When we got home Renesmee was waiting for us. She had taken a liking to Michelle instantly since they had the same gift. We walked in the house and Edward instantly knew something was up.

_Zander.. Did something happen today?_

_A girl.. She was so appealing._ I remembered the smell and winced. Edward cringed with me.

_She is. Reminds me of Bella. _

_I can't read her mind either. Like you can't read Bella's. _And instead of forming words I replayed the moment of my speaking with Jade.

"Ah.." Edward said. His eyes were sad.

Alice came over. We both read her mind at the same time.

A piece of the future played in her head. It showed me and Riley. Kissing. Falling in love. Her becoming one of us.

"I love her?" I asked.

"Yes."

I end up loving the exquisite tempting creation.

She would become one of _us._ Not her. I loved her already.

"I need to go." I said my eyes burning, invisible tears.

Edward threw his keys at me. I caught them carefully.

"Go." His eyes were soft.

I ran out of the house and hopped in the car. I didn't know where I was going or when I was coming back.


	6. I'm in trouble

1School dragged by hour after hour until the last bell rang. I flew up from my seat and ran out to my car. I was gripping onto my messenger bag when I looked up and saw Zander.

He looked at me then looked away. I heard someone call my name.

"Riles! Open the car so I can get to practice!" Ryan yelled.

I walked over to where he was waving his arms in the air.

"Calm down Ry. You're gonna hurt yourself." I laughed.

He threw his stuff in his car and ran off so he wouldn't be late. I heard someone walking behind me. I turned and saw Braden less than 3 inches away.

"Hey baby. I'll see you tonight." then he kissed me and went to his car.

I got in my car and looked back to where Zander was. He was gone. And so was the car he'd been leaning on.

****

I got home in a matter of minutes. I was soaked from the rain. Again. I decided I would take another shower considering I was freezing.

When I got out I ran through some clothes that I could wear for the party. I had a black mini dress with an aqua lining under the bust. I also had a red cocktail sparkle dress. They were the two that were on my bed waiting on me to make a decision as I stood there in shorts and a shirt waiting for Kendal and Allie.

"Hey we're here!" I heard them call.

"Hey guys. Help me pick out what to wear!" I yelled.

They came upstairs to my rescue.

"I like the black one." Kendal said dumping her bag on my bed.

"Ok. I'll wear it." I said going into the bathroom to dry my hair.

When we were done primping and polishing we had to go pick up Ryan from football.

We took both cars so Ryan could drive himself and I could go ahead to the party so Ryan could come later.

We dropped off our car and headed to Chris's house.

When we arrived it was dark. Lights and music were pouring out of his house. We met our dates outside. Braden swept me into his arms and kissed me. Everyone else groaned.

"Get a room you guys, sheesh." Kendal said rolling her eyes.

My head was spinning from being twirled around. But not from kissing him like usual. _What is wrong with me?_

Everyone went inside and we all started dancing to and upbeat song that was playing. I swung my hips to the beat beside Kendal and Allie. We started laughing when the song went off.

After a few upbeat songs, a slow song came on. Everyone grabbed a partner and headed onto the dance floor.

Braden snatched my hand and pulled me onto the floor. He put his hands on my waist and I put my arms on his shoulders. He pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me. I laid my head against his chest.

I had been thinking all day about why I was thinking more about Zander than my own boyfriend.

I just then noticed the song was over. Braden had been pulling me by the arm upstairs into one of Chris's rooms. He had sat down on the bed and I was still standing.

He patted the spot beside him. I sat down and as soon as I did he kissed me hard and forcefully, completely putting himself into it. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

At first it scared me. I didn't know what he was doing. Then I tried to put myself into it. I kissed him back running my hands through his hair.

His hand my its way to my shoulder.

He tried to slip off my strap.

"Don't, Braden. We've been over this before. I love you but I'm waiting until I'm married to do anything with a guy." I said then resumed kissing him.

I guess he didn't take what I said seriously. He then tried to unzip my dress. I stopped.

"Braden, did you not just hear what I said?" I pushed on his chest. But his arms locked.

"I've been waiting for you for a very long time. And I'm sick of waiting." He said. I froze in fear. He was a good 170 pounds compared to my 110. He could hold me down for as long as he wanted. I gulped.

He held me by my wrists with one hand as the other undid my dress as he kissed me. I was panicking. I'm pretty sure no one knew we were up here. And he wouldn't let me stop kissing him let alone let me scream for help.

A rattle on the window stopped him from what he was doing.

He turned to look and as he did everything happened quickly but in slow motion at the same time. I guess that's what happens when you're scared but you want to take in everything.

I saw a tall figure come in and pick up Braden from where he stood. My wrists hurt from where he grabbed them. The figure threw him across the room. It zipped my dress back up and whispered to me.

"Go downstairs and get in the Ferrari. Do it now." The honey silken voice told me. It sent chills down my spine.

I ran down stairs still amazed that I didn't fall on account of how fast I was going.

I hopped into the car and then I saw him come and jump into the drivers seat.

"Zander." I breathed.


	7. Crush

1I drove around Forks for a while. It didn't get anything off my mind. I tried to block everything from my mind but it kept flooding back. Then I remembered Riley and her smile.. Her voice.. Her face..

_Snap out of it!_ I screamed. _Wait.. Alice said you're in love with her. There is nothing you can do._

I sighed. Destiny was not playing fairly. I recalled what I had heard in Braden's thoughts. Something about a party at Chris's house?

I drove to Seattle. I saw a dorm with lights and loud music drifting from it. I stopped the car and jumped out. I saw drunken kids laid across the lawn. I listened for Braden's "voice." I heard him. He was dragging Riley upstairs. I saw her in his thoughts. _So beautiful.. _

I climbed up a tree that was by the window of the room they were in. I saw them kissing. Anger grew inside my cold dead heart.

_This is going to be _sweet! His thoughts flew. More anger.

His hand flew to her shoulder. He tried to slip off her strap.

"Don't, Braden. We've been over this before. I love you but I'm waiting until I'm married to do anything with a guy." I heard her say through the window. I smiled. She wasn't going to let him try anything. Then I realized she said she loved him. Pain swelled within me.

I heard the rest of their conversation but my mind was sidetracked by what she had said. Then I refocused.

"I've been waiting for you for a very long time. And I'm sick of waiting." His anger poured through his mood. His hands were tightly grasping her tiny wrists. Pain was twisted into her face along with fear. He went back to kissing her and unzipping her dress.

I wouldn't let this monstrosity of a man do this to the woman I loved. I knew it now. How much I loved her. Nothing would get in the way of that. Not even how lovely she smelled.

I nearly ripped the window off its hinges yet I could have cared less. I ran over to Braden and picked him up and threw him across the room.

I went back to the bed and zipped Riley's dress.

"Go downstairs and get in the Ferrari. Do it now." I whispered to her. She did as she was told. I went back over to this sickening person.

"You will not touch her ever again. Do you understand me?" I asked him. He tried to focus on me. But I left the room by the window and ran to Bella's car.

Riley was there waiting for me. It couldn't have been more than a couple of minutes.

"Zander." Riley breathed. The way she said my name sent chills down my spine. But I had to focus on getting her away.

"Riley, are you ok? Did he hurt you in any way?" I said starting the car and driving back towards Forks.

"I think I'm fine. Except my wrists." She said inspecting them. The were red from where he had gripped onto her.

I stopped the car. I took her small hands in mine and looked over them. I had spent enough time around Carlisle to know some medical things.

"Your right wrist may be broken. Do you want to go to the hospital?" I asked her looking in her eyes.

She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. I finally got an answer when she looked away.

"No." She squeaked.

I hated myself more than anything. My stare stunned her. How can I be so appealing? This girl is supposed to be my prey. Yet I want nothing more than to keep her safe in my arms...

I had to keep my thoughts in order.

"Then I'll take you to Carlisle. He can look at you." I said looking back at the road.

"Why did you save me?" She asked after a while of awkward silence.

I could _not_ tell her why. I had to lie. Or maybe I didn't..

"I care about you." I answered shrugging.

"You haven't even talked to me before now." She had a point.

"Michelle let a few things slip." I argued.

"Oh. So is she getting married to your brother?" She asked.

I looked at her. She was so marvelously exquisite.

"You could say that." I chuckled. She had no idea that they pretty much _were_ married. From her mind and Zane's I already had a pretty good idea what they did when they went to their room.

She turned to study me. I looked over at her then back at the road.

"Can I ask you something?" She said. _Anything._

"Yes?" I tried reading her mind. Nothing. _How peculiar..._

"Why do you care about me? You don't even know my last name. You know nothing about me. So why do you care?" She said letting things slip. Her face was so simple to read.

"Honestly, I don't know why I care about you. But your last name is Ortega. Your best friends with Kendal Griffin and Allie Ridden. You have a brother named Ryan. You live with only him and your mom. And you talked to my sister. Anything else?" I said smiling.

She looked stunned. She opened her mouth then shut it.

"All I know about you is you cam from Cordova, Alaska. You have two brothers and two sisters. And you're living with Carlisle Cullen the doctor from Forks. You know more about me. That isn't stalkerish at all." She giggled and placed her hand over her mouth.

Her quiet laugh made me smile. I came to a stop sign and really studied her. Her upper lip was perfectly shaped with her fuller lower lip. Her hair was curled and framed her chubby cheeks nicely. Her big brown eyes twinkled in the light of the car.

She caught me staring and I turned away and pushed down on the gas.

I looked at her through my perpetual vision and she studied me then faced the front.

I kept silent the rest of the ride. Usually, for humans, it would have taken about 2 hours to go from Seattle to Forks. We got there under 45 minutes. I don't know if she noticed or not.

It was killing me not knowing what she was thinking. I stopped the car in our garage. I got out and opened the door before she could blink. That wasn't a smart move.

She blinked fast and refocused. She stepped out and I shut the door. I couldn't touch her. Not yet.

I brought her in the house. I'm sure Alice had seen this coming and let everyone else know what to expect.

And yet she did. Zane and Michelle were the only ones in the room.

_Alice warned us. She thought she'd be more comfortable with just me and Zane here right now. We'll bring in Carlisle on Edward's orders. _Michelle informed me.

"Hello, Riley." Michelle said smiling.

"Hey Michelle. How are you?" Riley asked being polite.

"I'm great, actually. Riley this is Zane. Zander's brother." She said standing slowly.

"Well so you must be the famous Riley." Zane offered his hand.

Riley grasped it. Then winced. Right. I brought her here for a reason.

_Idiot. _

I glared at my sister-in-law.

_Sorry. I'll tell Edward. Edward! Now!_

Carlisle came down the stairs.

"Hello, Riley."

They made acquaintances and Carlisle diagnosed her wrist.

"It is broken. I'll put a brace on it for you."

Zane and Michelle talked to her while I watched her. Then Michelle reminded me of other things.

_Zander.. It's nearly midnight. And she shouldn't stay here. This _is _a house full of vampires. And quit staring at her so intensely she'll think you're nuts. _

I noticed that she was yawning. Poor thing. I had kept her out longer than I had meant to.

"Riley, I think I had better get you back home." I said quietly.

"Alright." She said her eyes almost closing as she got up from her chair.

The others had left the room.

I decided to act on impulse seeing as she was pretty much asleep.

I carefully picked her up off the ground bridal style. Her head rested on my shoulder. I brought her out to the car.

I kissed her forehead as I started the car.

"Sweet dreams."

**I have a special song for this chapter since Zander is being flirty even though he just found out he's in love with Riley. I'm trying to not make him as protective as Edward but a little different even thought they have the same "power."**

**Crush – David Archuleta.**

**This is the perfect song!**

**Read&&Review.**

**THANKS!!**

**~C**


	8. Lovely Nightmare

1When I saw him sitting next to me I wanted nothing more than to fall into his arms weeping. I was so scared. I thought I was fixing to be.. well.. I couldn't even think the word. I shivered.

We talked but I barely remember what we talking about except for staring into those deep gorgeous golden eyes. I lost my train of thought. I couldn't breath, I couldn't think of anything except for me and him and how he touched my burning wrist. Being so close made my breath catch in my throat.

He took me all the way out to Forks. And Forks was a ways out from Seattle. Dr. Carlisle checked out my wrist and it was broken.

_Braden is so GONE!_ I screamed in my head. His family is so nice. I wonder where the rest of them are. When I first walked in something in me was screaming _Run! Dangerous! Run!_

It was around midnight when I started getting tired. _I need to go home.. _ But I didn't want to leave. I was half asleep when someone scooped me up into their arms. Strong hands held onto me tightly but not too hard. I wanted to be pulled closer but was too tired to move.

I felt the rumble of a car beneath me. My head sagged against something hard. The window, I assumed. I move until I felt Zander's shoulder. I leaned against him and slept.

I don't remember much of anything past that besides half waking up and being in my room. I laid my head back on my pillow and drifted back to sleep.

****

_I was floating. I looked around me at my surroundings. Everything was white and fluffy. Clouds. I realized. I'm sitting on a cloud?_

_An angel came from above. He had cold stone hard muscles. His dark hair was in disarray. I wanted to reach and touch him but didn't; afraid he might disappear. _

_He floated down, next to me on my cloud. _

_"Riley." He spoke softly with a silky soothing voice. _

_I gasped. So.. Beautiful.._

_His eyes studied me from underneath his shag of hair. Amber eyes stared back at me._

_"Zander." I smiled full of joy. His returning smile took my breath away._

_Then the sky began to turn dark. Zander had disappeared. Where the sun had been began to turn red. Everything else turned black. _

_"Zander? ZANDER!!" I screamed. I was suddenly cold. Too cold. I shivered. _

_I was on the ground running. I didn't know where I was going or what I was running from._

_I tripped and fell. The menacing creature was standing over me. I tried to hide behind nothing. It lunged at me. _

_I braced for the attack. Nothing came. I looked form behind my arms._

_Zander was there. Fighting with the creature. _

_"Be careful!" I screeched. The creature snarled and let out a fierce growl, like it was in pain by the sound of my voice. I whimpered. Zander winced like it hurt him to hear my scared. _

_I watched them fight. I was tensed. Zander beat the creature down. He came over to me._

_"Are you hurt?" I recalled him saying this earlier. _

_I couldn't answer. My breath had been stolen with his eyes, his scent, his intoxication._

_I looked away. "No."_

_He helped me up. I stumbled and he caught me in his arms. _

_He chuckled. "Be careful." He whispered in my ear. He squeezed me in a tight hug. _

I woke up. I pouted. I like where the dream had been going. I shrugged and went back to sleep.

_Dad was sitting in his chair at the kitchen table. _

_"Hey squirt!" He said looking up from the newspaper. _

_"Dad!" I squealed and flung myself on him. _

_He laughed and hugged me. "How are you, kiddo?" He asked staring at me with his green eyes._

_"I'm good Dad. I miss you." I said starting to tear up._

_He wiped the runaway tears from my face. _

_"I miss you too. Your mother, Ryan, all of you. But I had to go. It was my time. You know that." He said studying me._

_"You look beautiful." He sighed. "I hate missing everything in your life. But cancer has its effects." _

_Tears formed in his eyes. _

_"Dad?" I asked, suddenly afraid._

_"I have to go Riley. I have to leave." He turned to go._

_I grabbed his waist. Nothing was there. _

_I fell on the floor, sobbing. Nothing. _

_He's never coming back. Never._

I woke up that morning with tears running down my face. I saw my curtains move. I looked over at the window. Nothing was there.

I fell back on the pillow and cried into my pillow to muffle my cries.


	9. Sleep Watcher

1I ran Riley up to her room. Her mother was asleep and her brother still at the party.

I placed her unconscious body on her bed. I watched her face twist in her sleep.

_This is interesting.. Maybe I could stay a while longer.. Just to watch her.._ I couldn't pull myself away. I wanted to stay.

She began to twist and turn.

"Zander." She sighed. At first I thought she had woken up and saw me sitting on the floor.

She rolled over and I released my breath. She was still asleep. Dreaming.

Then she whimpered. "Zander.." Her voice thick with worry.

To hear her say my name sent chills coursing through my soul. But to hear her in pain.. It tormented me.

She fought with her sheets. She moaned and twitched. _A nightmare.. She's having a nightmare._ I realized.

I got up quickly, for a vampire, and sat on the edge hardly moving the bed. I placed my hand on her cheek. Riley relaxed instantly.

Then she awoke. I hid in her closet. She sat up and looked around, seeming to register where she was. She shrugged looking as if she recognized where she was. Sleep came to her once more.

Restful sleep came to her then. I sat and watched her sleep. Her lips were a perfect arch. Her hair a deep chocolate brown soft to the touch. Her warmth radiated from her like a heater. REM came to her comfortably.

Into the morning, she began to stir. She wasn't awake, I knew. Dreaming again.

"Dad?" I hear her whisper.

"I missed you.."

Silence.

"Dad?!" Fear.

Tears ran down her face. I went to her side wiping them from her perfect heart-shaped face.

She jolted. Oh no..

I went out the window just outside.

I heard gasping. I peeked into the room. She was looking out the window. I didn't dare move.

She fell back into her pillows and wept. This was something private.

****

I went back home to Michelle. Her face showed concern. Edward read over everything I had experienced the past few hours. He pitied me.

_Zander.. There is nothing you can do for her until you come closer to her. I know it hurts you. It brings me sadness to see you so torn. We all know you love her.. All you need is patience. It was what I had to go through. Trust me.. It's worth the wait._ Edward confided in me.

_Thank you. But there is nothing more than I want. I want her. I want her to hold onto me while she weeps. I want her to confide in me about her sorrow.._

Edward had an idea.

_I could read her mind!_

_Will you?_

_For you, yes._

_Thank you, Edward. I owe you._

Edward kissed Bella and whispered to her.

Bella held Renesmee while she slept. Jake watched her sleep. Did I watch Riley like that? So concerned.. So intrigued.

"Jake?" I spoke quietly.

His face looked up at me.

Jacob and I had become friends. More than he and Edward were, possibly having something to do with he imprinted on his creation.

"Does it never kill you to know you have to wait for Nessie?" I wondered.

Pain contorted his face. He had to think about it.

"I want her to be happy now. I can wait for her. It's tough but worth it. I know that she's worth the wait. Sure it's hard, but I know one thing. I love her." He gave me a simply answer. This is what I liked about Jake. He had a way with his feelings. Putting it simply.

"At least I know I'm not the only guy in the world who has to wait for true love."

I waited hours. I decided I would hunt. I went out and tasted the air.

_Mountain lion.. Very comforting._ I thought.

I killed my prey and feasted. Full once again I went to my room in the grand house.

Zane came from his and Michelle's room.

"How are you doing buddy?" He called.

_We need to talk._

"I know." I looked away from him.

_Michelle saw you at her house._

"I couldn't leave."

_I understand._

"Do you? Did you have to wait for Michelle? No. She came to us knowing we were her family." I spit out angrily.

_Zander.. You're my brother. I wish I could help you but I can't. I love you. Don't get too close to her fast. You know the Volturi would kill for a chance like this. Be careful._

Zane walked out. I wondered where Harper and Jade were.. I searched the house.

In their room. Where else?

****

Edward came back about 2 hours later. Renesmee came to greet him. I had been playing with her in the yard, throwing stones in the air and grinding them into the ground for fun.

"Daddy!" She squealed and ran into his arms.

"Hey, Nessie." He said.

_Did you find out anything?_

_She _did_ have nightmares. Two to be exact._

_Just as I suspected. What were they about?_

_One was about you.. You came to her on a cloud. Everything turned dark. A vampire chased after her. You took him down.. More like a human would but she knows nothing of us. Her dream ended. _

_Me? About me? Wow. _

_The other was about her deceased father. He came to her and said he missed her and her family and that it was his time to go. He battled with cancer and died about a year ago. She has many pains Zander. _

I felt bad about her father. But my mind focused on her having a dream about me.

Edward went and played with Nessie, thankfully, leaving me with my thoughts.

I decided then and there that I, Zander, will be her comfort. Whenever she opens up to me, that is.


	10. Boring Turned Into Brighter Day

1I went downstairs to find some breakfast. I found Ryan downstairs munching on cereal in front of the TV.

"Hey, Riles." He mumbled indifferently.

"Ry." I said back. I searched the pantry until I found the cereal.

"Is mom at work?" I asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah. Left around 7:30. Do you mind if I take the car? Adriana and I are going to go to Forks to see her cousins. Maybe catch a movie or something." He walked into the kitchen.

"I don't care. What time did you get home last night?" I asked, wondering if he noticed that I left with Zander.

"Around 2. Mom was asleep and you got home. Did Braden bring you?" He asked setting down his bowl.

_He knows nothing about last night.. No one does._

"Braden is history." I said firmly putting away the milk.

"Why? I thought you two were in for life." He cracked a smile.

I turned to look at him. His smile faded instantly.

"Do you know what happened to me last night? Do you Ryan? No. Braden scared the crap outta me. He threatened me with sex. And then.." I stopped. The look on his face turned dark.

"Then what?"

I held my breath. Should I tell him about Zander. I looked down at my wrist. A brace was there. Ryan saw my gaze.

His anger dissolved into concern.

"Riles, you ok? Did _he_ do this to you?" Fire burned in his eyes.

"Yeah. But left me finish telling you what happened ok?" I ran through Zander coming, saving me, and taking me to his house.

"You went to Forks? Isn't that like.. A while from here? Around 4 hours? How did you do all that in one night? And doesn't he live in Forks? That would take days to get from school over here! How does he do it..?" Ryan paused for breath.

"I don't know Ryan! That's the weird part. There is something with them. I know it but I can't put my finger on it.. Don't tell mom ok? She'd freak." I begged.

"I can keep a secret.." His hurt showed through.

"Thanks Ry!" I kissed his cheek.

"Ok, well Adriana's waiting for me. I had better get going. But at school.. Let me take care of Braden."

"Bye Ry."

"See ya."

I ate breakfast in a hurry. I don't know why but I felt the need. I went to go put it in the sink and saw something out of the corner of my eye. I looked up around the kitchen. Nothing was there.

_You're just paranoid, is all. No more scary movies for me._ I tried to convince myself. Then the phone rang. I jumped, my heart beating fast.

I picked up the receiver. "Hello?" I answered, not knowing who would be calling around 10.

"Hey girl. What's up?" It was Kendal.

"Nothing. What are you doing?" I asked bored.

"Nothing really. You want to hang out today?" She asked eagerly.

"I don't think I can. I have tons to do around here." I sighed. I really didn't feel up to going out again after last night.

"I heard about Braden and what he attempted. I'm proud of you girl. Is that why you don't wanna go out? Afraid we might see him?" She could read me through the phone.

"Yeah, you amaze me Kendal." I laughed. "Could we go somewhere else?"

"I guess so.." she paused. I heard her mom on the other end.

"Hey we could go to Port Angeles. I know it's about a 2 hour drive.. You mind?"

"No I don't mind. Don't you need a dress anyway? For um, what was it again?" I tried to remember.

"The Christmas Dance? I've looked all around here. Nothing! You sure you don't care?"

"I'm positive. You wanna come now?"

"Sure I'm on my way!"

I took a shower and got dresses. Kendal was waiting for me when I put on my shoes.

"Let's go!" I said excited.

It was a long drive so Kendal brought some of our favorite Cd's. We sang all the way there.

We came to Port Angeles and drove around until we found a little dress shop. We both tried on a bunch of dresses. Kendal found one sooner than I did.

"I love this dark blue one! What do you think?" She turned in front of the mirror.

"It looks really pretty on you. You should get it." I commented looking at myself in a brown dress covered in sequins.

"You need color on you, not brown!" She said exasperated.

We changed back into our clothes and went back to look for me a dress. Kendal picked out tons of colors and lengths to try on.

We both agreed on a dark green dress. We paid and left the store. It was around 5 and it was getting dark.

"You wanna head back now or get something to eat first?" She asked me placing our bags in her trunk.

"Uh, I'm hungry.." I said listening to my stomach complain for the hundredth time.

We stopped at a Mexican restaurant and got some food. On the way back Kendal noticed a pair of shoes that would match her dress perfectly.

"You mind if we stop and get them?" She begged me with her eyes.

"Not at all. I'll stay in the car." I smiled at her.

She parked the car and went in the store. I put my headphones in and turned it up to my favorite song.

I heard a tap on the window. I looked over and saw someone.

Zander stood next to the car, smiling a goofy smile.

I rolled down the window.

"Hey. What are you doing in Port Angeles? Isn't Forks like an hour away?" I asked, feeling stupid after asking it.

"My sister wanted to look for a dress for the dance next week. So I told her I would drive her up here." He smiled.

"Thanks again, for last night." I felt so awkward talking to him. I blushed at the thought.

He chuckled. "No problem. It was my pleasure." His face turned grave. Like he suddenly thought of something that took away his playful edge.

"Who are you with?" He asked suddenly.

"I'm with my friend Kendal. Why?"

"Ok. Good." I wondered what that meant. Was he wondering if another guy was with me? I was amazed he was here.

"So.. Where's Michelle?" I asked trying to get him to open up.

"I'm not with her. I'm with Jade." He said. _Oh._

He broke out into a smile.

"You want to go for a walk?" Zander suggested. _Yes! Yes, oh yes!_

"I can't. I rode here with Kendal." I pouted on the inside.

Kendal texted me.

_Guess who I ran into?!_

_Who?_

_Chase from Chemistry! His brother dumped him here b/c he had a date. You mind if he rides with us?_

I smiled. How fate worked out so perfectly!

_I'm gonna go with Zander. Thanks for the heads up. See you tomorrow._

"Now I can go with you." A gigantic smile came to my face.

He returned the gesture.

"Perfect."

**Hey! It's Courtney =] I just want to update you on some things.. Cuz I keep forgetting to do it on every chapter! Dang.. I have a bad memory!! Haha.**

**Sorry this is so long but I felt it was needed to show some things. I would have liked to put a song w/ every chapter but that didnt work out.. So ill remember from now on =]**

**ok well read&review!! THANKS =]**

**~C **


	11. Just Dropping In

1I decided I would find Riley and make sure she was safe. Edward couldn't read her mind from so far away so I asked Alice where she was.

"She's going to Port Angeles with someone named Kendal? To buy dresses for the Christmas dance." Alice smiled at shopping.

I was headed for Port Angeles. I asked Edward if he would come and tell me what she thought. I had given much thought about something while he was gone checking on her earlier.

Why could he read her mind but I couldn't? Why couldn't Harper make her move telepathically but Alice could see her?

I had come up with a theory. Edward couldn't read Bella's mind and Harper couldn't make her move because she was a "shield." I didn't think Riley was a "shield." I believed that if you loved someone and you had supernatural abilities you couldn't read the mind of your soul mate. As to why Harper couldn't make her move.. I don't know. Maybe because she's headstrong. I pondered this for hours.

Edward had said that he would come and assist me. We drove in his Volvo. I told him about my theory and he agreed.

"Maybe she is just headstrong. Who knows? If she becomes one of us, then we'll know." He looked at me his thoughts silenced.

I didn't like the way he said "one of us". It made us sound like one track minded monsters. We were so much more. Our thoughts about what we are were completely different.

Edward considered himself a monster. I considered us fortunate tortured souls. Fortunate for having all eternity to make something of ourselves. Tortured because of the blood thirst.

Edward heard my comparison and shook his head. He didn't agree even a little.

I rolled my eyes and looked out the window. Green, green and more green.

We arrived in Port Angeles before Riley and Kendal did. We drove around until Edward heard them.

"I hear her! She's at a restaurant a few blocks over. This place brings back memories.." His face grim. I searched his memories.

A dark night. Bella running from a pack of men. Dirty thoughts.

_Riley._ I frowned.

_I know._ His eyebrows scrunched together. We both sat in silence thinking of the woman who was almost..

I stopped in thought as I saw a small girl sitting in a little red car.

_There she is._ I smiled.

_Go talk to her. Say the word I''ll leave you two to be alone. For now, I'll stick around to let you know what she's thinking._

I got out of the car and sauntered over to the little red car. I tapped on the glass. She jumped and looked up at me. She grinned like I had made her day and rolled down the window.

"Hey. What are you doing in Port Angeles? Isn't Forks like an hour away?" She asked me. Silly little girl. She had no idea about us.

I heard Edward's laugh. _She feels stupid for asking that._

"My sister wanted to look for a dress for the dance next week. So I told her I would drive her up here." I smiled. _Lying, are we?_

_Shut up Edward. Or I'll make you put on a wig and pretend to be Jade._ I still smiled. He knew I would do it.

"Thanks again, for last night." She stopped then after a second blushed. I loved that so much.

_It's awkward for her to talk to you._

I chuckled. "No problem. It was my pleasure." I hated Braden. Of course it was pleasurable taking him out. Another thought came to me. All playfulness was forgotten.

"Who are you with?"

"I'm with my friend Kendal. Why?" I knew that. Alice had told me.

"Ok. Good." Thankful she wasn't here alone.

_She thinks you thought another guy was with her. _Edward was enjoying playing messenger.

"So.. Where's Michelle?" If only she knew I was with Edward.. I laughed inwardly.

"I'm not with her. I'm with Jade." I smiled at the inside joke.

"You want to go for a walk?"

_Yes! Yes, oh yes! _I heard Edward say girlishly in his mind. I rolled my eyes so fast she would never have noticed.

Her face pulled downward in a frown. "I can't. I rode here with Kendal." She tried not to pout. _So cute.._

Her phone vibrated.

She texted for a few minutes then looked back up at me.

"Now I can go with you." A gigantic grin spread across her cheeks.

I smiled back. "Perfect."

She opened the car door and I took her tiny hand in mine. I helped her out of the car. She slung her bag onto her shoulder and slammed the door.

"Let's go!" She stuffed her hands in her pocket.

We walked for a few minutes in silence, side by side.

_Ed, what's going on?_ I questioned.

_She's thinking about Braden.. And you. And her feelings. _He sounded bored. I searched his mind. Thoughts of Bella came to focus. And Renesmee.

_You want to leave? Get back to Bells?_

_Sure if you don't mind. Thanks. I'll find out how this goes later. _

He drove off leaving me in silence. Nothing I could do now.

I glanced over at Riley. She was staring at me.

"What?" I asked looking into her eyes. Her heart pounded. I smiled, knowing the effect I had on her.

"Um, Nothing. Why are your eyes black?" I was startled.

"What?" I asked again, alarmed.

"In school your eyes were gold. Now they're black. Why?" She asked again. I had heard her. I understood the question. I was asking "what" on her being _that_ observant.

"It's the lighting. In fluorescent lighting they look gold. In daylight they look blackish-gray." I lied again. I didn't like all this lying. I wanted her to know.. But not yet.

She bought my story and we kept walking. It was getting dark. I stopped in my tracks. _How are we going to get home?_

She stopped with me. Her hand touched my arm.

"Zander?" Her lovely voice filled with worry.

"Jade said she was leaving around 5. It's 6:30." I lied again.

I took out my phone. I pressed a button.

"Hello?" He picked up on the first ring.

"Zane. Jade.. Left me in Port Angeles. Can you drive up here and get us?" I said so Riley wouldn't get confused.

"Look, I'll tell you the actual story later. Riley's here." I said so low she couldn't hear me. She was looking in a store window at a bracelet. My thoughts spun.

"Yeah I'll come get you. I'll take an hour so it seems like we're "normal." He laughed.

I hung up the phone.

"Zane's coming to get us." I said quietly.

"Would you like to get something to drink? To eat?" I asked not forgetting she was human.

"No thanks. I had something to eat not that long ago." I noticed she had a bag in her hand from a store.

"What's this?" I asked, my curiosity stricken. She blushed. Oh, so lovely.

"It's my dress for the Christmas dance. I don't have a date.."

Her sentence went unfinished.

"You want to go in here and wait for Zane?" I asked going to take her into the small shop she was looking in earlier.

"Sure." She said. I opened the door for her and she smiled at me.

Oh, how I wished Edward didn't want to leave! I knew I was being selfish but nothing like this had ever happened to me before.

I studied the bracelet she had been eyeing earlier while she excused herself to the bathroom.

It was a small delicate bracelet. Silver, with little balls hanging off of the little chain. It seemed so perfect for her.

I took it to the man behind the counter.

"Excuse me, how much is this?" I asked. The man blinked from behind his glasses startled. He told me the price. It didn't matter.

"Will you ring it up for me? Before the girl I was with comes back?" I asked.

"You sure, kid? That's a lot for a young man, isn't it?" He asked typing in numbers.

"Money is no problem for me. It can be a pain though, sir." I said.

"I understand. Here you go son." He handed me the bracelet and I paid him just as Riley was walking up to me.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Yes. Can we go by and get me a water? I'm thirsty." She said.

"Of course." We walked next door into a little super market and she bought a water.

We came out and started walking again. It was darker than before.

"Where should we wait for your brother?" She asked.

"How about we walk to the coffee shop that we passed a while ago? I'll treat you to a latte." I smiled.

"Ok." I got a whispered answer.

Riley and I came to the petite coffee shop and opened the door. A little bell dinged notifying that we had arrived.

"How about you go sit over there and I'll get your coffee?" I suggested.

She nodded and walked over to a table and sat down.

A few minutes later I brought her coffee to her. It had begun to snow lightly. It was only November, and we still had many months left of snowy weather. She took it graciously and held it in her palms to warm them.

"You shouldn't have done this. Thank you." She said quietly.

"It's not a problem." I answered watching her sip her drink.

"What do you enjoy doing in your spare time?" She asked trying to make conversation.

I laughed. She tilted her head and looked so cute.

"I love music. I listen to it all the time. I play the piano, I read, and spend lots of time with my family. What about you?" I searched for an answer.

"I also love music. I draw sometimes. I try to spend time with my brother but lately we've both gotten out of spending time with each other. I miss him." She sighed. Thinking about her brother no doubt.

We talked for a while. I felt so human with her. Feelings I had forgotten about resurfaced. Love being the number one.

"I have a serious question for you." I said, waiting for her to stop laughed at something I said.

"Yes?" She said smiling.

"Why do you want to spend time with me?"

She stopped smiling, taking a serious side of things.

"I honestly don't know. It may be because you're new at school, and I wanted something new in my life. Or its because of you being mysterious and attracting all at the same time." She staring deep into my eyes reaching my soul. My breath caught in my throat. Not that I needed to breathe but it felt right.

"Why do you want to hang out with me?" She asked sipping on her almost cold drink.

I had to think for a few minutes. I couldn't tell her the truth. Surely she wouldn't think of love after two days. But I had known since the first day.

"I don't know why but I care about you. I've only known you for two days and I care more about you than any other girl I've ever come in contact with, Riley." I came to notice that we had been leaning over the table closer and closer until she was a few inches away. I backed off, unsure of myself and my self control.

My phone started to ring.

"Zane."

"Zander. Come outside. I'm here." He sounded troubled.

I hung up the phone.

"My brother's here. You ready?" I asked standing.

"Yes. Thank you for the coffee." She said. We walked out the door and I saw our Ferrari sitting on the curb. I opened the door for Riley.

"Thanks." She slid over to the other side. I left myself in and shut the door.

"Hey girl!" Michelle was sitting up front. Of course. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Michelle! What's up?" The two girls went into a conversation.

_Zander.. _

"What?" I hissed.

_You know this is dangerous. I know you love her and everything.. But.. You must be very careful. You can't kill her.._

I growled. Riley looked at me funny. I smiled at her.

_I know you would never dream of doing such a thing to her.. I can imagine her as my little sister. There are many obstacles pertaining to her and becoming one of us. _

"I know!" I yelled out loud. Michelle and Riley both looked at me bewildered.

"Sorry.." I mumbled. Michelle looked over at Zane.

"We need to talk. Now." Michelle glared at him. I felt bad for him for an instance. Then I became angered. I knew I wasn't perfect but there was no way I would hurt Riley.

There was a glass window that rolled up in the middle of the seats. Michelle pressed a button and it rolled up so they could talk without Riley hearing them. We had this installed a while back, just in case someone wanted a private conversation.

"Is everything ok?" Riley asked in a small voice.

I nodded. "Yes. It's not your fault. We fight.." I stopped there. We never fight. I sighed.

"It is my fault. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be any trouble for you." She stared up at me with her big brown eyes. My dead insides melted. How could she not know what she did to me?

"Don't blame yourself. And you aren't trouble. I'm the trouble." My mood took on a darker side.

This must have confused her. Because she turned to look out the window for a while.

I sat there arguing with myself on what to do. I wanted to tell her. But that meant death sooner than she needed. Sooner than I wanted. I couldn't tell her, for my family's sake. For Carlisle's sake.

Michelle rolled the inside window down.

"Zander.. I'm sorry about that. Zane should have kept his thoughts to himself." She gave him a stern look and he shrunk in his seat.

"Thoughts?" Riley looked up.

"His opinions." I piped up.

"But he didn't say anything!" Riley looked worried.

"He did. You were talking to Michelle when we were talking, and then I yelled. Remember?" I talked fast to cover it so she wouldn't question me.

Apparently she bought it, because she looked back out the window. Her brow was furrowed, like she knew something was going on. At least she didn't voice her thoughts. I was thankful.

I let out my breath that I had been holding in. Just a little while longer and she'd be out of the car so I could speak my mind on the whole subject.


	12. Mysteries Unsolved

**Sorry about that wait guys! I haven't been in the writing mood lately with school and drama and crap! Plus I got a new laptop (yay!!!!) and im trying to work out the internet thing with it. So sorry about the wait keep reading and reviewing I appreciate it =]**

I was in heaven on earth spending an evening out with Zander. He made me laugh at the silliest things. He bought me a drink at a coffee place where we spent forever talking. My dreams came to a halt when his phone interrupted our conversation.

"My brother's here. You ready?" Zander said standing. I wasn't ready to leave even though we had a good 2 hour drive ahead of us. He had around a 5 hour drive in the car.

We walked out the door, and the little bell rang. I saw the familiar Ferrari sitting on the curb. Zander, being the kind gentlemen he is, opened the car door for me. I slid into the backseat seeing Michelle in the passenger seat. Zander slid in after me.

"Hey girl!" Michelle burst out as soon as Zander shut the door.

"Hey Michelle! What's up?" I said not wanting to be rude. That same feeling of anxiety and fear crept into my stomach. I knew I should be screaming and trying to get out of the car but something kept me from doing so. I spent a few minutes talking to Michelle when Zander growled. I looked over at him and he smiled at me. I smiled back unsure of why he did that. I studied him through the corner of my eye. His face was hard like he was hearing something he didn't want to hear.. He seemed to do this a lot..

"I know!" He yelled. Michelle and I looked at him startled. The car didn't swerve as I thought it would. His outburst didn't faze Zane one bit. I looked at Michelle. A look of realization came over her face. Obviously, something was going on that I didn't know about.

"Sorry…" Zander mumbled. Michelle looked over at Zane.

"We need to talk. Now." A window, like on the inside of limos, rolled up between the front and the back. I knew something was wrong and it was my fault.

"Is everything ok?" I asked worried that I had caused some major family fueding.

"Yes. It's not your fault. We fight…" He sighed. He confirmed this fight had to do with me.

"It is my fault. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be any trouble for you." I looked up at him. He looked back down at me with his dark eyes. No matter what color they were I would still lose my breath and train of thought every time I looked into them.

"Don't blame yourself. And you aren't trouble. I'm the trouble." He said his eyes becoming tight with anger. Something was going on that I didn't know about. I turned away partly confused and the rest of me feeling guilty.

I stared out the window for a while. Everything was going by so fast. At first I thought I was crying. I hadn't cried since my dad died. Nobody knew that except for Ryan. He was my rock, my home, my twin. My brother. I missed him terribly. We hadn't had one of our long talks in about 5 months. I felt that burning sensation in my eyes but no tears came. It frustrated me that I couldn't do the most simplest thing like crying.

Then I realized that we were speeding _way_ over the speed limit. I didn't say anything because Michelle and Zander seemed unaffected and unaware of how fast we were going. Fear clutched around my stomach. Everything was getting weirder and weirder.

Then the little window inside the car rolled up and Michelle began to apologize to Zander.

"Zander.. I'm sorry about that. Zane should have kept his thoughts to himself." She gave him a dirty look and he flinched.

_Wait a minute…_

"Thoughts?" Could Zander read his mind? They weren't talking when Michelle and I were? Were they?

"His opinions." Zander offered. I wasn't buying this.

"But he didn't say anything!" Now I knew he could read his mind. I knew I should be creeped out but somehow I wasn't. It scared me to know that I had nightmares about scary movies that aren't true but was unaffected by things that can only happen in sci-fi movies.

"He did. You were talking to Michelle when we were talking, and then I yelled. Remember?" Zander talked fast as if to cover something. Obviously they didn't want me to know about this.

I looked back out the window. It bothered me that they wouldn't tell me what was going on. I really liked Zander. Tonight had proved my feelings about him. I officially liked him more than I should. I had only known him two days.

We came up to my house. Zander got out of the car with me. He walked me up to the door.

"I'm sorry.." I started to apologize again but he cut me off.

"Riley, don't blame yourself. This isn't your fault. I swear. Just forget it happened. I'll see you Monday, ok?" he said holding out his hand.

"Do you want my number?" I blurted out. _Whoa_.

He smiled. "Sure." He handed me his phone and I put in my number. He took it back and put it in his pocket.

"I'll see you." He walked back to his car.

I opened the door. "Hello? Ryan? Mom?" I yelled seeing if anyone was home.

"I'm here!" Ryan yelled from his room. I had been thinking about talking to him for a while but never had time to. I mean I was the most outgoing person I knew, and I can't even talk to my own flesh and blood. How sad is that?

"Ry? Can we talk?" I asked coming up the stairs.

"Sure. What about?" He asked coming out of his room, his TV still running.

"You wanna come downstairs and talk?" He knew something was up if I wanted to talk downstairs.

We both went into the kitchen and Ryan started getting some ice cream out of the freezer. I grabbed the bowls and the chocolate syrup.

"What's on your mind, sis?" Ryan asked me.

"Us. We haven't had one of our good, long talks in 5 months, Ry. Do you know how far apart we've become?" I said turning to look at him.

"We have not grown far apart!" he denied.

"When was the last time I told you my dreams?" I said regretting the moment the words left my mouth. So much for secrets with your twin.

He stopped scooping ice cream. "In the summer." He whispered, like he was trying to convince himself it had been that long.

"Exactly. We've barely spent any time together since I went out with Braden you are dating Adriana. I understand like a few weeks, but Ry, months? This is sad. We used to tell each other everything. I miss not being able to talk to you." I felt that empty burning sensation again. Ryan must have felt something in the force of nature between twins because he turned from where he was and gave me one of his signature hugs. I put my arms around his torso and he wrapped his muscle bursting arms around me, making me feel safe in this cold hard world that is so difficult to deal with.

"Thanks, Ryan. It means a lot." I said smiling up at my 6 foot 3 inches brother.

"No problem. So what's been going on with you?" He asked, going back to scooping us ice cream.

We talked for about 3 hours. I found out more than I thought I would. I told him about the reoccurring nightmares and my scary movie binge, which he wasn't really happy about. I told him about Zander and my feelings for him. Ryan sat there nodded and grunted as he ate the last few bites of his ice cream.

"So he's nice to you?" Ryan asked putting his bowl away.

"He's the most gentlemen-like guy I've ever met." I said setting my bowl beside his.

"Good." He chuckled. "I'm worn out Riles. I'm gonna go to sleep. Night." He said hugging me again.

"Goodnight Ryan." I said smiling.

After I did some homework I went and laid down on my bed.

I thought about the past few days and how much my life had changed. Braden was a jerk and out of my life forever. My brother and I were closer than ever. I met a new mysterious guy who seemed like he was interested in me. There was a catch.

Something about Zander and his family made me wonder.. Were they normal? Could Zander read minds? Why did his brother seem to hate me?

I laid there thinking about all the weird things that happened. Then I checked what time it was. It was around midnight. I had been home for a good 3 hours. I calculated up the time. It only took us 45 minutes to get home. That sent my pulse racing.

I knew something weird was going on with them. My gut told me to stay as far away as possible. But my heart told me something completely different. I swore to myself I was going to find out what was going on.

**Ok guys I hope you liked it! Honestly.. its soo much more fun writing in Zanders POV. Lol idk why it just is. I got my internet on my laptop working which makes me happy and all the fans out there im sure =] **

**Ok the song for the past 2 chapters.. meaning.. 11&12.. To Be With You – David Archuleta. If u don't like him just look up his lyrics.. its an amazing song so I suggest u listen to it =] **

**Thanks for all the reviews that you've posted! It means a lot and I hope you keep reviewing! **

**Thanks guys**

**courtney**


	13. Visiting For My Own Good?

**Hey guys! Yay zanders POV! The best part!! Lol jk jk **

**I don't own nething from twilight FYI and if I did that would mean im stephenie meyers.. which would b a lot of pressure…**

I was walking back towards my car after I dropped Riley off. Zane was very unhappy because, one, Michelle was pissed with him. Two, I was alone with Riley. I would never do anything to her. Accidently or on purpose.

Apparently me spending time with her was a threat to us and to the Cullen's. I didn't think so if I kept her away from our home and made myself seem human. But I was happy. I had the girl of my daydreams phone number. Nothing in my hundred years had happened like this. Riley was one of a kind. If anything ever happened to her I would find some way to kill myself.

"Zander I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make her suspicious. Forgive me?" Zane said pulling out of Riley's driveway.

"I might. I'll have to think about it." I said rudely. I loved my brother but this was annoying.

"Zane, Zander, I love you both but this is out of hand. Zane, I can't believe you can't trust your own brother. I'm disappointed with you. Zander, I know that you are careful around Riley. I know that you love her. And I'm finally happy that I'm going to have a sister, officially. But you do need to keep your guard up until we figure out what we're going to do. How about you go away for a while and think about all of this? It's what Edward did." She said taking off her seatbelt to crawl and sit next to me.

"How do you know what Edward did?" I asked.

"Renesmee knows everything. She gets him and Bella to tell her stories before she goes to sleep every night. Plus Jake tells her the things Bella and Eddie leaves out." She smiled placing her hand on my arm, letting me see her thoughts through her eyes.

I smiled in the trance. She replayed Edward and Bella's story from Nessie for me. We were quiet for a while.

"You guys done with the memories yet?" Zane asked annoyed since Michelle wasn't happy with him.

She let go of my arm.

"Yeah, since you ruined the mood." She huffed then turned to look out the window. I felt like them being angry with one another was my fault. But I was still upset with Zane so I didn't try to work things out. My thirst was getting the better of me.

"Zane can you stop? I need to drink something." I said.

"Me too." Michelle said.

"Fine." Zane said pulling over.

We pulled into the Cullen's long driveway around 30 minutes later. Edward's thoughts reached mine before I walked in the door.

_I've heard everything. You and I need to talk_.

I rolled my eyes. _Not again._

_None of that. I know what you're going through. Let me help._

_Fine._ I sighed. No use in arguing with Edward. Even if I was older than him.

I heard him laugh.

I walked in the house. "What's so funny, mister?" Bella had Edward on the couch in a compromising position.

"Hello." I said smiling. They didn't move.

"Hey Zander." Edward said. Bella looked uncomfortable. I was completely at ease. I had two other couples I'm used to. Much worse than this.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked sitting in a white chair.

Edward sat up and put Bella on his lap.

"I know completely how you feel. The first few weeks of school I had to stay away from Bella. Her scent was astonishing and overwhelming. Alice told me the exact same thing you heard. I went up to Tanya's for a couple of weeks. Do you want to go there for a little while?" Edward asked stroking Bella's hair.

"It wouldn't hurt. I need to think about everything. I spent a long time with her and got so used to her scent. And I bought her this." I pulled the bracelet out of my pocket.

"Oh, my. It's beautiful, Zander." Bella said fingering the piece of jewelry.

"Why did you buy this?" Edward asked looking over Bella's shoulder.

"She was looking at it. I figured I would give it to her later. Not two days after we met.." I said looking away.

_Do you want me to call and tell Tanya your coming?_

_No. I'll just go. Can I take your car? I think I'll stay there for a couple of weeks._

_Sure. You can take Bella's Ferrari. _

"Edward, we need to check on Renesmee. We left her with Jake a couple of hours ago." She explained to me.

_I'll go pack. _ I got up and went towards my room. On the way I stopped to find Michelle. Her and Zane had made up apparently because their door was shut. I cleared my throat and knocked.

"Come in, Zander." She giggled.

"I'm leaving." I looked Zane in the eyes.

"I'll miss you." Michelle said holding Zane's hand on their couch.

"I'll miss you both. Bye." I said walking into my room.

Soon, I was on my way to Tanya's. She had feelings for Edward and me, but he turned her down. I gave in, romancing her, because I thought I liked her. But now, I knew, it was child's play.

I drove fast getting as far away before I could change my mind. I knew I needed time to think and this was one way I could get rid of stress. I was looking forward to seeing my old friends.

I also knew that one of them, Irina, had been terminated. I was sad, for she was a close friend. The thought of her brought back memories of Zane and I with them before we met Harper, Jade, and Michelle.

I arrived a while later, after driving around getting things off my mind.

"Zander!" Tanya came to greet me. She jumped into my arms for a hug. I held her tight then let go.

"It's so good to see you again! We miss you and Zane. Nothing is the same without you." She said batting her eyelashes. I had to keep from laughing. This used to make me feel important. Now, I saw that it was a way of her useless flirting that Edward would always point out.

"We miss you too. I just needed to get away for a while." I said thinking of Riley.

"Ah. Edward did the same thing when he met.." she stopped there. She looked upset.

"Have you met someone, Zander? A human girl?" She asked.

"Yes. I have. Her name is Riley, and she is beyond words. I've known her for 2 days." I explained.

"But I came here to think, to get away from her. I need to think things through." I confessed.

"I see. I can get your mind off of her." She said coming closer, taking my hands. She came closer and put her hands around my neck, and pulled herself up to me. Her full lips met mine and her tongue traced my lips trying to get mine to come and play. I pulled away.

"Not now please." I said wanting to get away.

"Aw, ok." She said taking my hand. I went inside her house bringing my only bag. Kate was inside with Elezar and Carmen.  
"Zander!" Kate greeted me with a hug. I hugged her back.

"Hello, Kate. Elezar, Carmen." I smiled. I was more open and friendly than Edward. I guess they liked that about me.

"Do you mind if a stay a few weeks? I need time to think, without my brothers and sisters around." I explained my presence.

"Of course you may. We would love for you to stay, Zander. You can stay in Kate's room." Elezar said.

"Thank you." I followed Kate to her room. I set my bag down on her floor.

"You don't mind if I stay here when I'm not out?" I asked to make sure.

"I don't mind. We can't sleep so there's no problem there. I'll hang around in Tanya's room." She smiled and left me to unpack.

I sighed. Everything was almost the same except the Denali's household was smaller.

I laid down on Kate's couch and put my hands behind my head. I thought about Riley and whether or not I should tell her or let her figure it out. I thought about when I should ask her out, because obviously, she was going to be with me. Unless..

Unless she didn't like me that way. My deceased heart crumbled at the thought. She had to love me back. Not quite that soon but sometime. I settled back on her couch. It was getting dark and my thirst was beginning to come back to my throat.

A knock at the door stopped my thoughts. I looked towards the door and the sight there nearly knocked me off the couch.

Tanya was standing in my doorway, leaning against the framing in skimpy lingerie, that was black with a bunch of frilly lace, with a translucent robe.

"Hey, Zander." She said seductively. I was thankful I had worn jeans.

"Um.. Tanya.. What are you doing?" I asked nervously.

"I'm here for you." She said as she came and sat on my lap, practically begging me to come and play. Her mouth came to mine and my mind went blank.

**Ok that was interesting! I felt like we needed a little drama.. who better to give it than.. duh duh duh!! Tanya! Lol shes important in this story.. ull see why later. Ok I hope u loved it!**

**R&R!! please! Please oh please!**

**Thanks.**

**courtney**


	14. Secrets Kept Are Secrets Revealed

**yay! rileys POV! haha.. im going 2 skip ahead a couple of weeks for Riley because.. yea zanders not gonna b there lol.**

**i dont own twilight! SM does! i just own this story line =]**

**RZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZ**

I was heading to school determined to find out what was up with Zander's family. I parked and stepped out of my car, seeing Ryan with Adriana. Neither one of them looked happy. I heard them yelling from the parking lot.

"I can't take this anymore Adri! It's me you're dating. Not that freak. Why would you go behind my back and do things with him when I'm your boyfriend?" Ryan looked at her with confusion. She was dressed like a whore, honestly.

"Ryan, I need a man. Not, whatever you are." Her friends made rude comments "Ooh, burn." "Harsh!" I was shocked at how rude preps can be.

"Fine. If that's the way you want it. Go be with your "man." It's over." Ryan said, his hands shaking. Adriana stared at him, mouth open. So did I. He saw me and came over.

"Riles, I need to leave. N..now." His voice cracked. I looked up at him. His usually bright eyes were glassy with tears. I felt near to crying myself for our twin telepathy.

"I'll drive you." I offered.

"No. You can stay, since you have to take those tests in chemistry and spanish." He sniffed.

"I'll come home at lunch then. Be careful." I said kissing his cheek then running off to my homeroom.

ZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZR

Lunch rolled around and I signed myself out in the office. I ran to my car and hopped in, not knowing how to approach my brother after the mornings incident.

I thought back to homeroom. Zander wasn't there. I sat all period wondering where he was. I met Michelle in the hallway going to study hall. She saw me then started walking faster and sat at a table by herself. I walked over quietly, though I knew, she could hear me.

"Hi, Michelle?" It came out more as a question than a greeting.

"I didn't see Zander this morning in Chemistry. Did I make you guys fight more when you left? I am so sorry.. I didn't mean to.." I began to babble when she cut me off.

"He's fine. Just needed some time away from Forks." She tried to look interested in her work but I saw through it.

"Michelle.. Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"I make no promises on answering." She said. Darn. I still had to try.

"Can Zander read minds?" She looked up in surprise. She seemed to be debating on wether or not to answer me.

"Yes. He can." She said quietly. I was surprised, I didn't expect her to actually come forward and confirm this.

"Ok.. Can anyone else in your family do that?" I asked, fishing in the dark.

"No. We have different powers." Wow. This was like a great book or a sci-fi movie.

"What can you do?" I asked. Her hand moved to my arm. Her touch was cold. Then I saw something. I saw Zander, in a big room with a little girl. She was the most beautiful child I had ever seen. He was playing the piano for her and she was smiling and clapping. He stopped playing then started tickling the little girl. They both laughed.

She let go of my arm. I stared at her with awe.

"Are you afraid?" She asked nervously.

"No." I breathed. "I'm amazed. That was the most amazing thing I have ever seen in my life. Oh, god." I just thought of something.

"What?" Michelle asked me grasping my arms. I'm pretty sure I would have bruises later.

"Zander's read my mind hasn't he?" I asked nearly throwing up my breakfast. Michelle laughed quietly. It sounded like a light breeze in the spring.

"No. For some reason, he can't read yours. It's still confusing to all of us." She explained everyone else's powers to me.

"Um, can I ask something else?" She tensed up.

"Why did it only take 45 minutes to get home the other night? I mean I noticed that we were driving really fast but I didn't say anything because nobody else seemed bothered by it. It doesn't even seem human. None of this does.." I stopped because Michelle stopped writing. Her grip tightened and her pencil broke in half. I gasped.

She took me by my shoulders and held me in place. Her dark gold eyes stared into mine.

"Riley, you cannot say a word to anyone about us. I promise you will know what is going on just not now. Don't tell anybody. Not even Ryan, do you understand me? Go home after this class and think it over. I care about you and think of you as my sister, already. I can't explain it, but you will be. Now, go." She let go and the bell rang. I was scared beyond belief.

I pulled into my driveway and stopped the car. I got out and walked into my familiar house. Nothing felt the same. Not after my morning.

"Ryan?" I called out unsure of my voice.

"I'm here." He called back. He sounded stuffy and like he had been crying for the past 4 hours. I felt so bad for him.

I saw him on the couch with his face in his pillow. His shoulders heaved up and down like he was holding in sobs. I walked over to him and sat beside his head on the couch. I patted his back and waited for him to come up for air. He looked up at me with bloodshot eyes and tears running down his face. I had never seen him so broken. It made me feel shattered.

"Why, Riley? Why me? I can't believe she d..did this t..t.. to me. Am I a bad guy? Did I do something wrong? I'm the worst!" He burst into more sobs. I pulled him up so his head was on my lap. I wiped away his tears and pushed back his hair.

"Ryan.. She was no good for you. You are the sweetest most perfect guy I know. It was her. She had the whole world and she threw it away thinking she wanted even more. She just wasn't the right girl. You'll find her someday. Besides, Adriana is a slut. Who knows how many guys she's done in the past year." I smiled. He chuckled at the thought.

"Ahh. There's my brother." I smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Thanks Riles. You want to go to Taco Bell?" He asked.

"Sure. Sounds like a date!" I laughed.

**ZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZR**

**ok guys! riley needs more quality time with her brother!! lol so i figured he doesnt need a gf.. cuz hes going to meet his soul mate later.. =D**

**um a song, for this chapter.. Over You -- Daughtry.**

**yea ryan bounces back fast =]**

**k u kno the drill.. R&R!**

**THANKS!!**

**courtney**


	15. Deciding When To Tell Her

**hey hey hey! Lol (its faaaaaaaat albert!) lol jk**

**uh lets see here.. zanders POV.. the last time we were with him Tanya was getting fresh! A little too fresh.. lets go back and find out wat happens shall we?**

**Btw I don't own the notebook or moonlight sonata or chopins prelude!**

**RZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZ**

I pushed Tanya off of my body as fast as possible.

"What are you doing?" I yelled. A look of hurt crossed her face.

"I love you.. Zander?" She said shrugging.

"I don't love you. I love Riley. You are more of my sister… Not a sex toy. Sorry." I said shaking my head.

She pouted and stomped back to her room. Kate came in a few minutes later.

"Do I even want to know?" She asked at the doorway.

"No." I said.

"Ok, if you need anything just ask." _Tell me if she tries anything again. Please? It's so embarrassing._ Kate's face flushed a faint pink.

"I will." I whispered to where only she could hear. Her returning smile assured me she heard it. I sat down back on the couch only to be reminded of the past few minutes. I got off the couch and headed outside. I walked around in the dark for a while searching for food. I found a few polar bears. They're slow and hardly any fun to play with.

My phone vibrated as I was running back to the Denali's house.

"Hello?" I picked up the second it started vibrating.

"Zander.. Um.. I have news." Michelle sounded worried. Oh, crap.

"What is it Michelle?" I asked scared something had happened to Riley.

"I told Riley about our powers. Nothing more than that. She saw me break a pen in half. So I told her about that. I didn't tell her what we are though. I figured I would let you do the honors. You mind coming back a week early?" She rushed through her explanation before I could overreact.

"I don't mind. It's been torture up here.." I said thinking of Tanya's attempt of mindless sex earlier. I shivered. She giggled.

"I'm glad you understand. Oh, hey, we were thinking of going to the Christmas dance next week. You want to go? You could ask Riley and tell her then…" Michelle suggested.

"I'll think about it." I answered, "Give me a few more days up here."

"Ok. I miss you Zander. Come home soon. Bye." She hung up before I could respond.

ZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZR

Before I knew it, a week had gone by. It was Saturday again and I was packed ready to go home. I thanked Eleazar and Carmen for letting me stay. I kissed Kate on the cheeks. Tanya pouted because she only got a hug.

During the week, she had attempted, more than once, to get me "in bed" with her. I refused. No way I would betray Riley like that.

I drove home quickly ready to be back to the familiar sights of Jake and Nessie playing outside, Edward and Bella holding hands and him playing the piano for her. Seeing Zane and Michelle tease each other, while Harper and Jade stayed confided in their room. Watching Alice and Edward play chess, it was quite funny. Emmett trying to convince Bella to arm wrestle to see if she lost her strength yet.

All the sights I had been missing for a week seemed like years. I finally had a big family that I always wanted. The only person I want to share it with is Riley. Thinking of her brought joy to me. Her outgoing personality, her small figure, her scent even made me smile. I couldn't wait for her to be mine.

I arrived a few short minutes later bringing my bags in. Michelle and Alice both jumped on me at the same time. One on my back the other on my chest. I pulled them to me in a big hug. Bella was next for her hug. Nessie came in and grabbed my leg. I picked her up and squeezed her. Jake, Edward, and Zane came and welcomed me home too. Emmett came and greeted me while Rose stayed away. We didn't get along as well as I would like. Jade came to me next. She laughed when I spun her around. Harper tackled me to the ground.

"Outside boys!" Esme called. She came for her hug when she found out who it was. I went up to my room and unpacked. Michelle came in and told me everything that had been going on with Riley.

Michelle and Riley had become best friends within a week. If they could act like sisters that fast who knew how fast she and I could be dating.

Riley had asked if I had a date for the dance. Michelle said I didn't and that I would gladly take her. My jaw dropped when she told me.

"You said I would take her? Michelle!" I said punching her in the arm.

"What? You were gonna ask anyway…" She said still smiling. Little matchmaker. I scowled. Edward chuckled from outside.

Michelle finished catching me up for the week. Alice was going to buy me everything I needed for the dance. Edward thought that was hilarious and rolled around on the ground laughing. I grumbled at him in my head after that.

I went into the "music" room as it was called. Everyone knew it was mine and Edward's room because we were the most musical out of everybody. I sat down at the piano and began playing Moonlight Sonata, one of my favorite pieces of classical music. Beethoven was one of my favorite composers, and I knew all of his pieces.

Nessie came in while I was playing Chopin's Prelude. It was one of her favorites. Chopin was my all time favorite composer. I played most of his music all the time. She sat on the bench beside me as I played the last chord. She also loved the piece because it was on The Notebook, one of her favorite movies.

"Play it again?" She asked. I laughed. She smiled up at me. I began playing it again. When I finished she was laying against my arm asleep. I picked her up and took her downstairs.

"Bells, Nessie's asleep." I whispered putting her in Bella's arms. She took her back to their cottage. Jake went so Bella could come back to Edward.

Zane was no longer upset with me for last week's events. He acted like nothing was wrong and I was grateful. I had been meditating while I was at the Denali's and thinking about how I was going to tell Riley about us. No ways came to mind. I would have to wait until the right time and place.

Monday I went back to school. We were some of the few who came early. It took us 30 minutes to get there if we drove. If we ran it took a little longer but it would seem strange to see us walk on campus.

I walked into homeroom and nearly fell over for the sight that greeted me. My little Riley. A week had seemed like centuries for me. I guess it seemed that way for her too, because she smiled a smile that lit up her whole face.

She was wearing jeans and a long sleeved green shirt. She was absolutely stunning. My breathing stopped whenever I saw her. If this wasn't love, I do believe I would think I was going crazy. I sat beside her and looked at what was on her desk. It was a drawing of some sort. It was half covered by her arm so I couldn't see.

"Zander! You're here today." She said still smiling.

"Yeah. I had some business to take care of last week. I'm sorry I missed it. So I hear I'm taking you to the dance Friday. Is that so?" I stated wiggling my eyebrows being my stupid self.

She giggled. "Yep. That's right mister. You're stuck with little ole me!" She grabbed my arm. Her touch made my skin tingle. I placed my hand over hers. She looked up to meet my eyes. We stayed like that for who knows how long. I knew we had a connection and she felt what I did. She loved me too.

**ZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZ**

**WOW! This is awesome! Im sorry it took so long to get here but I wanted to take it slow at first. But since hes gonna come clean later.. sooner than u think.. I figure they should start sharing intimate moments aww!**

**Ok songs for this one.. the song from the notebook! It rele is from the notebook which I found amazing. Wen I looked it up I was thinking "whoa ive heard this somewhere b4.." then I looked up a different song and I went back to it and I was like "oh yea! Its from the notebook!" oh I love that movie! If uve never seen it u need to its amazing**

**Songs: Chopin's prelude**

**Link: ****.com/watch?v=ef-4Bv5Ng0w**

**Song: Moonlight Sonata**

**Link: ****.com/watch?v=vQVeaIHWWck&feature=related**

**Thanks!**

**Review!**

**~courtney**


	16. When I found out yea she knows!

**Ok sorry it took so long between chapters.. been having some major english homework overload and chorus overload! Plus some drama overload.. *groans***

**Ok so zander officially knows riley loves him too.. YAY! And I totally kno wen and where zanders coming clean abt being a vampire and never dying unless they burn to death =]**

**Don't own twilight.. **

**On with the story!**

**ZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZR**

I had been thinking about Zander all weekend. It killed me knowing I would have to wait for school to see him again. My heart ached to be with him.

I started a sketch of him in my book. He was so indescribably beautiful. I was in homeroom when I began to work on it. Braden was glancing my way every few seconds. I just decided to ignore him.

I started with his jaw line. _This would be a lot earlier with him here as my model!_ I yelled in my head. Just then, as if God answered my thoughts, Zander walked in the room. Without even thinking about it I drew his whole face. It still needed detailing but you could tell it was him. I hid the drawing under my arm.

I smiled when I saw his bright golden eyes. My heart melted and I forgot everything else in the world.

"Zander! You're here today." I said hoping not giving myself away about how much I missed him.

"Yeah. I had some business to take care of last week. I'm sorry I missed it. So I hear I'm taking you to the dance Friday. Is that so?" He wiggled his eyebrows being funny. I giggled at his gesture.

"Yep. That's right mister. You're stuck with little ole me!" I really was little compared to this 6'7'' beach god. I grabbed his arm unaware of what I did.

He put his hand over mine. My hand burned to stroke his cheek, to kiss him forever. I looked into his eyes searching his soul. I saw everything  
I ever wanted there. His love for me poured through his eyes. I loved him with every fiber of my being. And I planned to tell him at the dance, Friday.

RZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZ

Before I knew it, Friday was here. The week had sped by like lightning. I spent everyday with Zander. I sat with his family at lunch and got to know them all better.

After school, Kendal came home with me to get ready for the dance. Ryan got another girl to go with him. They weren't dating; it was more of like a friend going with a friend. We hung around in my room until a couple of hours before the dance. We curled our hair, though mine didn't need a lot of curling, and we did each other's make-up. Kendal did my nails and I did hers. Then we slipped into our dresses. I was looking at myself in my mirror when Kendal came out in her dress. She looked awesome with her long blonde curled hair in dark blue.

Just then, her phone rang. She talked for a few minutes as I put on my necklace and earrings.

"That was Chase. He's coming to pick me up in a few minutes. When is Zander coming to get you?" As soon as she asked the doorbell rang.

"Now, I believe!" I said smiling grabbing my handbag.

Zander's perfected face greeted me at the front door. I sighed inwardly. He took my hand and squeezed it.

"You look.. Beyond words. Indescribable." He smiled looking me over. He looked pretty awesome in his tux himself.

He led me out of the house and towards a big stretch limo waiting outside. Harper stuck his head out of the sun roof.

"C'mon , you guys! We're gonna be late and I wanna get there before all the good grinding music comes on!" I laughed. Zander looked at me. Oops. I laughed really loud. I turned red. He chuckled to himself and brought me into a tight hug. The very first hug. I hugged him back.

We got to the dance 5 minutes before the doors opened. Harper was happy. So was Jade. I guess they were the dirty couple because whenever I'm around they're always the ones making out.

Zander held my hand the whole entire way there. I felt like a princess and I was fixing to get my prince. The doors opened and we all ran in ready to dance the night away. Dark was setting and everybody was ready for it.

The first song came on and it was a rap song, perfect for grinding. I looked for Harper and Jade and saw them and Zane and Michelle in a grind train. I laughed. Zander pulled me over there and made us join. I stood beside Michelle and swayed my hips to the music and putting one hand on my thigh and my other hand on my head. Zander was behind me his hands on my hips dancing. I turned to face him and his hands were still on my hips. I got really close to him and turned my back to him. Then I went down to the floor and back up again. The look on his face was hysterical. The song was over and a slow song came on. I loved the song and I looked over at Zander. (it's I'll Be – Edwin Mccain.)

"May I have this dance?" Zander asked, holding out his hand. I took it and Zander put his hands on my hips and I put my arms on his shoulders. He pulled me close and laid his cheek on my head. I listened to the words playing.

The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive not dead  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above

I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on, Remembered the things that you said

I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

I thought about how they were true. I would do anything for Zander and he would always be there for me. After the song was over, Zander took my hand and led me out to the courtyard at the hotel where the dance was being held. Lights were strung everywhere and it was amazing.

He stopped and turned to look at me. I looked in his eyes.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked.

"Of course." I said.

"Riley.. I know it's only been a couple of weeks since we've met. But I feel like I've known you my whole life. Riley.. I love you." He looked at me. I wasn't expecting this.

"I love you too. I'm not just saying it because you did, but I really mean it." I took his hand and squeezed it. He smiled.

"I need to tell you something about me." His smile faded. Uh, oh.

"I'm not what you think I am. Michelle told you that we all have powers." I nodded. "Go, on."

"Riley, I'm not human."

My throat tightened. "What are you?" I whispered. He looked into my eyes.

"A vampire." I relaxed. I wasn't expecting that either. But at least he's not an alien or something.

I just looked at him.

"Are you going to ask anything?" He said taking both of my hands.

"This doesn't change anything about how I feel." I found my voice again.

He sighed then smiled. "Good. Will you be my girl?" He asked. I gaped. More surprises just kept coming.

He pulled out a small black box. He opened it. It was the bracelet I had been looking at the day we had "accidently" met in Port Angeles. Tears came to my eyes.

"You saw me looking at this? And you bought it then?" He handed me the box.

"Alice Cullen can see the future. She told me that I loved you and we would be together. I bought this for you before she told me that. I guess I knew before that." He wiped away a fallen tear. He took the bracelet out and put t on my wrist.

"You never answered me." He said.

"Yes!" I jumped and hugged his neck. He hugged me by the waist. I pulled back and then we kissed. It was the best kiss I have ever had. Fireworks went off everywhere. My arms tightened and his did too. His tongue ran over my lips causing them to open. His tongue ran over mine asking it to play. Our tongues wrestled until he broke away breathing hard.

"Wow." Is all he said. I laughed an airy laugh. I was out of breath too.

I laid my head on his chest. His cold strong arms wrapped around me.

"I'll be here forever, Lilei." He said into my hair.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It's your name in Hawaiian."

"It's beautiful." I smiled.

"You want to go back to the dance?" He asked.

"Sure." I said. He leaned down for one more kiss then we walked hand in hand back to the ballroom.

**ZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZ**

**Aww! Yay! Theyre finally dating! I thot the day would never come!! I hope u guys thot it was fluffy enough for you!**

**Lol I have a different song for this chapter than the one that was up there.. but both can go.**

**The First Time – Family Force 5**

**They have so many "firsts" in here. First dance, first hug, first kiss and everything!**

**Don't worry he will explain the whole vampire thing to her.. in the next chapter haha!**

**I hope u loved it!**

**Thanks!**

**R&R!**

**~c**


	17. Sweet Times

**I hope u guys liked the last chapter! I only got one review =[**

**Oh yea.. BIG shout out to itMUSTbeLOVE53!! Ur totally my #1 reviewer!! Oh yea thanks becca & shayna! U guys mean a lot too lol.**

**So I was wondering.. wat would u guys say if I started a story about one of the werewolf boys? Ive been contemplating it for awhile but I wanna know wat u guys think.**

**Also should I write a sequel? This story has to have an end and id like to kno if I should end it permanently or write a sequel? Review this and tell me!**

**ZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZR**

The dance was perfect. Riley was so stunning. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I don't think she noticed because she was so absorbed with the fact that I admitting to loving her, told her I was a vampire, and asked her to be my girlfriend.

That thought brought a smile to my face. When I asked her, her mouth hung open. I pulled out the black box from Port Angeles. Tears sprang to her eyes.

"You saw me looking at this? And you bought it then?" She said her voice cracking. I handed the box to her. I told her about Alice and everything. I wiped away her tears. I didn't want her to cry, not now.

I pulled out the bracelet and put it on her wrist. "You never answered me." I pointed out, grinning a goofy smile.

"Yes!" She jumped into my arms and she grabbed my neck. I hugged her waist. I looked in her eyes. Before I knew it, we were kissing. I couldn't control myself; my tongue ran over her bottom lip causing them to open. I moaned inwardly for her taste; it was sweeter than I could have imagined. Her tongue tangled with mine as we fought for dominance. I pulled away letting her breathe. I was even breathing hard but I didn't need air.

That was my most favorite memory so far in my existence. I was taking her home thinking about it. She looked up at me and smiled. Michelle was excited because Riley finally knew about us. The rest of my family ran home so we could spend some quality time together. Riley's head rested on my shoulder. She was so tiny, so perfect. She couldn't be over 5 feet tall.

"Riley.." I started to say something.

"Yes?" She looked up at me with her big brown eyes. I couldn't talk.

"I need to tell you everything about us." Her eyes grew big.

I took in a deep breath. "We're unbelievably fast. I'm cold as stone. Our family has special powers. And we drink blood." I whispered the last part. She sat there staring up at me.

"You aren't evil." She kept a straight face. I chuckled. Silly girl.

"Of course not. My family and I drink animal blood. It isn't the same as human blood, but it's better for everybody. My eyes are gold when I've been hunting, but are black when I'm in need. Vampires that drink human blood.. Theirs are red." She nodded.

"Anything else I need to know?" She asked snuggling into my side. I put my arm around her.

"I don't think so.." Then I remembered the past week. I had come to her house to watch her sleep. I felt bad but I didn't want to freak her out. But I promised myself I'd tell her everything.

"Riles.. Ever since that night I saved you, I would stay at your house. I watched you sleep. I've heard you say my name while you sleep. And you always have nightmares. Riley, what are they about?"

She seemed to be deciding whether or not to tell me.

"Lately, I've been on a scary movie binge. I stay up late watching them and weeks and weeks afterwards I have cold-sweat nightmares. I don't know why but I can't stop watching them." She bit her bottom lip. I didn't like that.

"Edward told me about your father." I said quietly. "Who?" Her face twisted into the cutest expression.

"Edward Cullen. He's like my brother. He can read minds too. He came over here one day and read your thoughts. I'm so sorry Riley. I wish I could have been there for you when your father died." I hugged her to my chest because she was crying silent tears.

"I..I.. I'm afraid." She choked out. I pushed one of her curls away from her face, looking into her eyes. "Afraid of what, love?" I asked.

"I d..don't w..want t..to lose anybody.. again." She answered her face buried in my chest.

"I'll never leave. I'm never going to leave you Riley, I swear."

"Promise?" She looked up at me with her broken eyes.

"I swear."

RZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZ

RPOV!!

We got back to my house just as soon as I wiped away the last tear. I told Zander everything. About me being afraid to get close to a lot of people, for being scared they're going to leave like my father. I knew he couldn't help it but I was still terrified.

Zander walked up to the driver and whispered something to him. Then he drove away. I gave a questioning look at Zander but all he did was smile. I opened my door and looked to see if my mom was home. She had a crazy work schedule and was hardly ever home which I know she regrets but she doesn't have a choice.

"Mom?" I called out.

I felt Zander's arms wrap around me. His breath tickled my ear.

"She's not here." I shivered.

"Uh, can I go change real fast? Are you going to stay?" I asked. He grinned an adorable smile. My heart started beating faster.

"I promised I would never leave. Unless to tell me to. Do you want me to go?" He asked. I knew he didn't want to leave and I certainly wasn't going to ruin this.

"Of course you're going to stay! I'm going to go change first. Stay here." I said. He leaned against the hallway wall. I ran upstairs and stripped down to nothing worrying over what to wear. I pulled out a green tank top and striped soffees. I pulled them on when I heard the door open.

"Riles?" Ryan called. _CRAP!_ I thought.

"Upstairs, Ry!" I bounced down the stairs. Ryan gave me a weird look. I usually don't wear stuff like this to bed. No wonder he looked weirded out.

"Nobody's over are they?" His eyebrows rose. I looked around the downstairs. I saw Zander in a dark corner. His finger rose to his lips telling me to me quiet.

"Nope! I just got back from the dance and had a wonderful time. Did you have fun?" I said trying to distract Ryan form turning around and discovering there was a.. a.. my boyfriend in the house. I couldn't bring myself to say the word much less think it.

"Um, yea Ginger and I had a good time. Are you ok? You aren't sick are you?" He came over to feel my forehead. He was acting like he was older than me and _I_ was firstborn!

"I hope you remember it was _me_ who was born first!" I said with sass. I thought I heard a snicker. Zander..

"Gah, don't start that crap again. I know you were born first. It's just you and mom are all I have now. And I feel like you're growing away from me." He looked at me through his eyelashes. Stupid brotherly cuteness. It got to me.

"Ry…" I whined. I went over to him and jumped on him and landed in his arms. He started laughing and pulled me closer.

"I love you." I said into his chest.

"I love you too." He chuckled.

"I'm going to bed. I'm absolutely tired." I lied.

"Seems to me like you're jumpy and nowhere near ready to sleep. Did you have caffeine?" I giggled nervously. I didn't see Zander anymore. Crap.

"Yeah, I did. Oops. 'Night." I bounded up the stairs.

"G'night." I heard him say. Then I heard the TV come on.

I ran into my room and closed the door. Zander was lying on my bed.

"Hey, sexy." He said. Oh my god.

"Hi yourself." I climbed into my queen sized bed. It was just big enough for him.

I laid down beside him. He rolled over on his side.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" He said putting his forehead against mine.

"No. Am I ugly since you haven't been?" I asked trying to keep a straight face.

"On the contrary. You are the most exquisite, inhumanly beautiful creature that has walked the face of the earth." Zander told me smiling. I sheepishly looked away. His finger found its way under my chin and brought me back to look into his knee-weakening eyes.

"I love you Lilei." Then he kissed me. I pulled away before anything else happened.

"How do you know Hawaiian? Did you live there?" I asked genuinely curious.

"I did before I became what I am. Vampires can't go out in the sunlight. And no, it's not because we'll burn up. It's because we sparkle." He stopped there. I giggled. Him? Sparkly? Yeah, right.

"I'd love to see that!" I laughed.

"I'll show when you want me to. Oh, speaking of burning.. The only way we can die is if we are ripped apart and burned. I cringed at the sound of that. I didn't want Zander leaving me; ever.

He pulled me closer and I snuggled up to his side.

"You are so warm, Riles." I smiled. I looked up at his face and his lips met mine. His tongue played along the edge of my lips. I opened them granting his access. His danced across mine and I was in heaven. He rolled over to where he was over me. I smiled through our kiss. He pulled away and brushed his hand across my cheek.

"I think you've had enough tonight missy." He said grinning.

"I think not!" I growled.

"Oh! I'm so scared!" He sat up on his knees and clasped his hands together and made a face.

I pouted and crossed my arms. When he looked at me his gaze softened and he laid back down beside me.

"Aw, c'mon Ri, you know I was kidding." He pulled on my arm gently. I rolled over to face the wall. I felt his arms wind around my waist. He pulled me until there wasn't any space between us. I didn't move. He started kissing my neck. It tickled like crazy.

"Ok, ok! Stop it! You win!" I was giggling really hard.

"Do I?" He said.

"Yes!" I gasped for air. He quit when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He growled an actual growl. It scared me.

"What?" He said fiercely.

"What?!" He said like he didn't believe something.

"Ok. I'll be there soon. Bye." He hung up.

"Riley I need to go." His eyes seemed sad.

"What happened?" I asked sitting twisted in the sheets of my bed.

"Something I need to take care of. I know I promised you I'd never leave and this is the only time that I can't be with you. This is important but I will be back as soon as it's taken care of." He pecked me on the lips and went out the open window in a flash.

And that is when Ryan came in my room. It had been about an hour since I had gotten home. My hair was messed up and my makeup was smudged.

"Are you ok, Riles? You look like you've had a nightmare." He said coming to sit on the bed.

"Nothing like that at all." I answered.

**RZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZR**

**WOOT WOOT! Oh my gosh I cannot believe that its already the 17****th**** chapter! **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated =]**

**Thanks!**

**~c**


	18. A Big Surprise That No One Knew About

**heey guys!**

**I still wanna kno wat u think about me writing a werewolf story..?**

**Shout out to itMUSTbeLOVE53 and Iput! Thanks guys!**

**(answering your comment) lol thanks.. youre welcome aww that means a lot! **

**Sorry haven't rele felt like updating in a while lol. Been going thru some things.**

**Anywho I don't own twilight.**

**Onward!**

**ZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZR**

Of course, Edward had to ruin this moment for me.

"What?" I growled.

"Tanya's over here." He said nervously.

"What?!" I screeched.

"You'd better come home and set her straight." He said.

"Ok. I'll be there soon. Bye." I hung up.

"What happened?" Riley asked trying to sit up, even though she had gotten twisted in her bed sheets because I had been tickling her. Her hair was standing on end, and her makeup everywhere. Yet she still was a goddess.

"Something I need to take care of. I know I promised you I'd never leave and this is the only time that I can't be with you. This is important but I will be back as soon as it's taken care of." I kissed her quickly, then went out her window.

I ran until I came to the Cullen's home. My home. I tore open the door. In a literary way, I didn't _actually_ tear the door off the hinges. Esme would have my head.

"Zander!" I heard that little tinkling voice. My thoughts flew, angrier by the second. Edward's eyebrows shot up. I was not one for violence.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here." I said through my teeth.

"I came to see if that pesky human was still here. Terrible she should take you away from me when you came to visit. I miss you." Her eyes shone. Yeah, right.

I growled. "Riley is still here. She will always be here. I will never take you back. The past is what it is. Past. Now if you don't mind.." I turned to leave. But something stopped me. I turned around to look at my family. Edward and Bella were sitting in a love seat. Jasper was standing next to Alice, his arm around her tiny shoulder. Emmett and Rose were nowhere to be found. Michelle and Zane were sitting on the couch with Harper and Jade. Jake and Nessie were far off in the cottage. Esme and Carlisle were in the kitchen listening to every word. Tanya stood a few feet away from me.

_Jasper.. _I thought. Making me feel guilty. I already felt guilty but she needed to know. Edward answered my thoughts.

_I know what you're going through. She did the exact same thing to me. Except I didn't treat her like you did. I wish I could help but I can't. You two need to talk this out. _And with his thoughts, thought, he stood up and walked out with everyone mimicking him.

I sighed. I was in a room alone with a hormonal vampire who wants to get it on with me while my heart lies elsewhere. Great.

"Zander.." She actually became serious. "I know you don't love me. I really came here for comfort. Kate found someone. He came to us a couple of weeks ago. I'm sick being there and being the only one who doesn't have a mate. And the only person who I thought of was you." If vampires could cry, I'm pretty sure she'd be hyperventilating right about now. Her racked tearless sobs became torture to me, because she was like my sister. Now anyways. She wasn't always like that for me.

I hate to admit it, but she had gotten to me. I understood how she felt. Being the only one in her coven who doesn't have a mate and you accepting anything that comes your way. I didn't do anything major. Just some making out.. Keeping it PG considering my brothers and sisters were there.

I mean, Kate didn't always have somebody, but she didn't show any feelings for me. And me being a sad-sack and feeling bad for myself I took the advantage while I had the chance. I now regret everything.

I sat down on the floor beside her. My arms wrapped around her shoulders and I let her calm down.

"Thanks for understanding, Zander. I didn't mean what I said about Riley. She sounds nice. I'm glad you found someone. Can I meet her?" She asked, her grayish eyes looking up at me.

"I think you need a hunt first. C'mon." I pulled her up and we walked out of the house.

_I knew._ Edward's "voice" popped in my mind.

_Figures. Should I let her meet Riley?_

_I don't see why not. Just tell her you're her friends._

_Ok. Thanks, Eddie. _I laughed inwardly. He still heard it.

_You're welcome.. Zandy poo! _ Ok now _that_ crossed the line!

_I'll get you later. _I growled in my head. Tanya looked at my weird and I gave her a look that said, "I'll explain later."

_Ha. I'll be waiting._

Then Tanya and I ran into the woods for a midnight snack.

ZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZR

RPOV!

I fell asleep shortly, after Ryan left my room. He brought me some water and made sure I was fine.

I woke up around 12. Ryan was out like a light still, and mom had gotten home late, and was sleeping also.

I went outside to call Zander's cell when I felt something heavy on my arm. I looked down, seeing the bracelet on my arm. I smiled. I was Zander Slovak's, most wanted guy in the junior class, _girlfriend._ I was sure that come Monday morning I would have rumors, and death glares prepared for me. My cell was ringing in my hand. It scared me, but I loved the song that came on. I had my ringtone set as "Be My Escape" by Relient K.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, baby." I heard _the_ most perfect voice on the other line.

"Hi. What happened last night?" I sat down on our porch swing.

"A friend, I repeat, FRIEND, come over unexpectedly. She'd like to meet you, if you don't mind." She? Oh, crap.

"Um, how far away are you?" I asked biting my lip.

I heard him laugh. It sounded like music for the ears.

"We haven't even left yet. How about in 30 minutes?" He asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Ok. See you in a few. I love you." He sounded like he was smiling. I smiled.

"I love you too." I pressed the end button and raced upstairs hitting the shower.

RZRZ

A few minutes later I threw on some jeans that hugged my curves and a silky, green top.

I heard someone stirring. Mom? Oh, CRAP!

"Mom?" I called out.

"No." The deep voice croaked. I let my breath that I was holding in go.

"Ryan!" I saw him walk into the hallway. I jumped on him, legs wrapped around his torso.

"Whoa! Hey, Riles. Why are you so giddy? It's only.. 12:30." He wiped his eyes with his free arm.

"Uh.. don't freak ok? Zander's coming over with a friend. And… Heaskedmeoutlastnite." I said really fast.

"Wha'..?" I stunned him. First, I got back on the floor. I crossed my arms and stood with my weight on one foot.

"You heard me." I said.

"Yeah, I heard. Understood.. Not at all." He said.

"He asked me out." I drug out each word. His eyes brows shot up.

"Really?" He seemed surprised. I wasn't one to start relationships on a whim.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"And that would be him. You coming? It's only fair he gets to meet my twin brother." I smiled my sweetest smile. He rolled his eyes.

"Let me put on some pants." I ran down the stairs, knowing he could hear me.

I opened the door to Zander leaning against the doorframe. He kissed me then pulled away. It was short but sweet.

"Riley there's someone hear to meet you." My stomach did flip-flops. I couldn't breathe. I heard Ryan come down the stairs.

"Riley this is Tanya." A blonde, tall, skinny, gorgeous woman stood on my front porch. I decided to play nice.

"Hi! I'm Riley." I stuck out my hand. She took it shook my hand.

"Hey, I'm.. Tan..ya.." I looked behind me. Ryan was standing there. His mouth was hanging open. I guess it was from Tanya being there. His hair was in disarray. I turned to look at Tanya. Her mouth was closed, but the look in her eyes told me so much more. I looked at Zander. His face was contorted.

"Uh, Zander I forgot to tell my brother something. Stay here for a minute." I was fixing to shut the door but I whispered in his ear, "Uh, crap. This isn't good. I'll talk to him you talk to her." Then I shut the door. Ryan sat down on the stairs.

"Ry..? You ok?" A distant look was on his face. I waved a hand in front of his face.

"Riles.." He breathed.

"Ryan! Are you ok?" I asked sitting beside him holding onto his muscular arm.

"Riley.." He turned to look at me, "I think I'm in love."

ZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZ

Tanya's POV! (haha special treat for you guys!)

When I first laid eyes on Riley, I knew why Zander had fallen for her. She was the exact opposite of me. Short, brunette, curly hair, chubby cheeks, big brown eyes.

I felt respect for her. Since Zander was like my brother, now, anyways, I felt like I should get along with his girlfriend.

When I shook her hand I heard someone coming down her stairs. I looked up and saw the most handsome human I had ever laid eyes on. He had brown hair, which was standing up in every way, but it was cute. His muscular arms looked like they could take down anything. His brown eyes connected with mine and nothing else was there. I felt warm, complete, whole. I felt.. in love.

ZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZ

Ryan's POV! (another treat.. just for you!)

I was NOT expecting to see the most gorgeous thing standing on my front porch. I was expecting my sister's boyfriend. Oh, he was there all right but the girl standing next to him was a goddess. My whole world was her. My sister faded right before my eyes. All I saw was her.

Her blonde hair curled at the ends coming down a few inches down her shoulders. She was pale, and had the most mysterious golden eyes. When she looked at me I melted. I wanted to protect her from anything and everything. I wanted her to be mine and no one else's. Adriana didn't matter anymore. Nothing did. Only her.

I was in love, and there was no going back.

ZRZRZRZRZRZ

Back to Riley!

My breath caught in my throat. Oh, no. A thousand things flew through my mind in that instant. He would know about vampires. My heart flew a million miles a minute.

Wait, hadn't I chosen the same fate? Actually hadn't I been handed the same fate? I wouldn't leave my brother behind in immortality. He could come with me. But mom.. I would think about her later.. we had more serious matters at hand.

"Are you sure?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"I'm positive." He looked into my eyes, asking for so many answers. I sighed. Better for him to hear it from me than her.

"Ry.. If you love her. You're going to be with her forever. There's something you need to know." I looked down.

"What?" He asked me taking my hand.

"They're vampires."

ZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZ

ZPOV!

Riley shut the door and I pulled Tanya's arm so she would be facing me.

"Tanya!" I sounded like a father. I couldn't control who fell in love with who.

I had heard everything. I heard Ryan's thoughts. I heard Tanya's. Things were already in motion. They were in love. Just like Riley and myself.

"Zander. I feel.. Well you already know." She giggled. She _giggled._ Never had I heard her giggle. My mouth hung open.

"Oh, shut your mouth. This is wonderful! I feel like dancing and singing and rejoicing!" She clasped her hands together and spun around. I grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Do you know what this means? Do you?" All happiness drained from her eyes.

"This means that he is going to be one of us. I can't believe Alice didn't see it.. We are going to have two newborns running around. I can't believe this.." I started talking to myself.

"Snap out of it! This is good. We can worry later. We are in the same boat. And so are they. They aren't going to be like Bella. Both of them are completely opposite. So stop worrying!" She hit my arm. I didn't feel a thing.

I knew she was right. Worrying was getting us nowhere. And the fact that they had each other and Tanya and I had each other. Two were better than one. They had each other when they were going to be newborns. Tanya and I had each other to confide in when we couldn't wait for them to be vampires.

I heard Ryan's and Riley's conversation through his mind. She was telling him about us. OH, GOD SHE WAS TELLING HIM ABOUT US!

"Tanya!" She had been daydreaming for about a fourth of a second.

"What?"

"He knows." I swallowed venom.

"What?!" She said.

"Riley's telling him everything." I relayed the conversation for her. Every cringe and fear and surprise that was going through his mind. Yet, he still loved her. I bet that was the way Riley felt. I sighed thinking about her..

The door opened. I saw my little piece of perfection standing there. No matter where we are, what she's wearing, or what we're doing, the sight of her will always take my breath away.

"I think he's ready to talk now. All four of us." She looked in my eyes. A million things were screaming out to me. She was scared for him. But not for herself. She wanted this. She wasn't sure about him. Something else I couldn't put my finger on was there. I brought her into a hug without thinking. Tanya and Ryan were still making goo-goo eyes. I chuckled. Riley must have felt me laughing because she looked up at me. Her bright smile lit up my world.

Tanya and I walked into their home. I was prepared for this talk. I held onto Riley. Tiny perfection in my grasp. I sighed. My world was complete.

I had forgotten about Ryan and Tanya for a second, only to notice that they were still staring at each other. I sat down on the couch with Riley on my other side. I cleared my throat and they both looked up.

I was so _not_ looking forward to this.

**RZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZ**

**OK well I hope that little twist lit up your fanfic world!**

**I had fun writing it.. lol told u she came back!**

**REVIEW LIKE CRAZY AND YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!**

**Lots of love!**

**~courtney**

**Ps. How many of u have read the Maximum Ride series? I finished reading the angel experiment and LOVED it! Trying to find the second one! lol**


	19. ReMeeting the Family

**Oh my gosh I am SO sorry you guys! I haven't updated in like a month and I regret it. Lets just say some things are school have been going on. Like.. girls who hate me are spreading things that are UNTRUE. And I like my best guy friend but my parents wont let us date.. so now hes dating another girl. Sucks doesn't it? And then I found out something that I did NOT wanna know last nite from my ex about the guy I like.. oh well!**

**I hope ull forgive me about the whole not updating in forever deal. Im sorry!**

**Wat do ya think abt the wolf-boy story? I have a poll on my profile! Actually I have 2. Go forth and VOTE!**

**Review!**

**Onward!**

**RZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZ**

_I was so _not_ looking forward to this_.

ZPOV!

"After you." Ryan smiled at Tanya.

"Thanks." She said quietly. I resisted the urge to groan. Was I like this with Riley? Dear god I hope not.

Ryan sat down in the loveseat and Tanya sat on the other side of me.

"Ryan.. I know that.. all this may seem surreal to you. But we really are.. vampires." I said. He just stared at me. Then he looked over at Riley who had leaned back into the couch.

"It's true, Ry. They really are. And if you want to be with Tanya forever.. Then you're going to become one." She glanced at me sideways.

"I don't care, Riles. It's like you said. You love Zander and you could never bear to be without him. It's like that for me. Do you think I'm faking this? Because I'm not." He looked at her and she stared at him. I think they had a moment of twinly-ness. I heard Tanya.

_He's not faking. I know he's not. Does Riley not want him to be in love with me? Or have you even told her what we were?_

I gave her the slightest shake of my head.

_She doesn't know? Or she doesn't want him to be in love with me?_

"She doesn't know." I said under my breath. She nodded.

"I know you aren't faking Ryan. Zander told me you aren't." She said her eyes held mine. I couldn't breathe.

"How would he know?" Ryan asked sitting on the edge of the loveseat.

"He can read minds."

**Riley's POV**

"You can.. read minds?" Ryan asked slowly. Zander nodded.

"Wow. I'm going to have a brother-in-law who can read minds. What can you do?" He asked turning to Tanya.

"I don't have any powers." She said quietly. I think she didn't like me very much. She wouldn't look at me.

"What about the rest of your family?" He asked. I think he was taking this really well.. for him.

"Michelle can show other people her thoughts. So can Renesmee. My brother Zane can levitate things. Harper can tell when people are lying and he plays mind tricks, meaning he can make you say things and do things. Jade can tell you what you are feelings and why. Alice can see the future. Bella is a shield. Jasper can feel how others are feeling. And my brother Edward can read minds too." Zander summed it up well. Ryan looked surprised.

"Is there anything else that he needs to know?" I asked both of them.

"I don't think so. Do you mind if we spend some time together?" Tanya said.

"I don't mind at all. But can I speak with you for a minute?" I asked standing up.

"Sure." She didn't sound too thrilled. She glanced at Zander and then followed me upstairs.

I closed my bedroom door when we got up there.

"Tanya. I'm so happy that you came today." The look on her face was hilarious. She wasn't expecting that.

"What?" She asked.

"Ryan has been depressed ever since he and his last girlfriend broke up. Now he's found his soul mate and he's happy. I'm ecstatic that he has that and we can be together forever. I had been dreading telling him and our mother. And I'm going to have a sister!" I hugged her. She hugged me back, smiling.

"I have to tell you one thing. We have a time limit on how long you can be a human and know about us. Has Zander told you about the Volturi?"

"No. What's that?"

**ZPOV**

"What are they going to talk about?" Ryan asked me. I heard them talking but I'd let Tanya tell him.

"You'll find out." I leaned back on the couch.

"So we're gonna be brothers?" He asked me.

"Yeah. I'll take care of your sister. I love her dearly. Ryan, there's something I need to tell you."

"Yes?" He asked.

"Tanya and I.. had a thing a few decades back. Nothing important but she liked me. Now it doesn't matter and the past is the past. Are we cool?"

"Of course. You make my sister happier than she's been since Dad died. I know she's been having nightmares and I know that she's cried herself to sleep for a while. I didn't tell Mom because she hated taking all those pills and having to talk to a shrink. It made her more depressed than she was. Thanks for being there for her Zander." He stood up and held out his hand. I shook it and we had a man-hug. I heard Tanya and Riley coming down the stairs giggling and their arms were linked. Tanya was being real. They were happy to be sisters. And they couldn't have been more opposite.

"Hey, guys." They said at the same time. They looked at each other then started another round of giggles. Ryan and I even started laughing. I heard a creak from upstairs.

"Uh.. does your mom know that we're here?" I asked.

Ryan and Riley both looked at each other then turned white. "No." They both said.

"I guess now's a good time to tell her we're dating."

"Both of us?" Ryan said taking Tanya's hand. She smiled.

"Kids?" I heard a woman's voice drifting down the stairs.

_Where are those teenagers? I hope they didn't leave without leaving me a note or something.._

I went over to Riley and took her hand. Tina Ortega was a pretty woman. She had dark hair but with gray streaks. Her eyes were bright but tired. Her face lit up in surprise when she saw us.

_Wow, those are some gorgeous kids._

"Hey, Ry, Riles. Who are these attractive young things?" She said in a sparkly voice.

"Mom this is Tanya, my girlfriend." Ryan spoke first. His grip tightened on Tanya's hand and her mind flew. I gagged inwardly and Riley stifled a giggle.

"Mom this is Zander. We went to the dance last night together. He's my boyfriend." I walked forward and stuck out my hand.

"It's nice to meet you ma'am. I'm Zander Slovak and this is my cousin, Tanya Denali." I shook her hand then Tanya did the same.

"Hey, Mom, we're going to go to the movies. Is that ok?" Riley asked.

"Sure, honey. I have work today anyway. I love you. Be careful." She kissed her cheek and Riley mimicked her.

"I'm going to go change real fast." Ryan said then went upstairs.

"I'm going to go get my purse." Riley said. Tanya and I followed her to her room.

"What did Mom think?" Riley asked me when we got up there.

"She thinks were gorgeous." I laughed. So did Tanya. Riley looked lost. She was so cute.. I walked toward her. I took her hands and stared into her eyes. Her mouth hung open a little. Her full lips tempted me.

I bent down to kiss her when I heard someone clear their throat.

"You guys coming?" Ryan asked. He was leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah, yeah. We're coming." I grumbled. Tanya scurried over to where he was and he wrapped her in a hug.

They walked downstairs and I turned back to Riley. Her bag was thrown over her shoulder. She has a mischievous grin on her face. I bent down to kiss her again. Except this time I met my goal. She pulled away then dragged me downstairs.

ZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZ

Riley's POV

We didn't actually go to the movies. We went to the Cullen's house. Ryan met everyone that was going to be his family. He fell in love with Nessie instantly. Everyone always did. Zander played his piano for me while Harper and Zane kidded around with Ryan. Zane levitated Ryan so he could fly and Harper made him say stupid things that made them all laugh. We had a good time. Tanya and Ryan had a really good time. Edward told me that they were in the woods making out. I cringed. Gross mental pictures. I feel bad for Edward and Zander, being able to read everyone's minds. I told them so and they just laughed.

"I've gotten so used to being able to block it out." They told me. They also were quiet around each other. I think they both liked to talk to each other in their minds for fun. Edward smiled at me after that.

Bella and I talked while Nessie slept. She told me everything she could remember about her human life. She already felt like my sister. I talked to her about being afraid for me and my brother. I also told her about my mother

"It'll be ok. My father is on a need to know basis. Jake told him about being a werewolf but he pretends like it isn't real." Bella was easy to talk to. We looked like sisters but I was more outgoing than she was. But I still liked her.

Our day ended on a good note. Tanya drove with Ryan in a different car and I rode with Zander on the way home. I kept distracting him from driving but he said he didn't mind. I didn't either. It was a good day and I was finally, fully happy.

ZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZ

**OK guys I felt like this chapter needed as little drama as possible. Sorry if it sucked but im just sick of drama rite now. Ill add some in the next chapter.**

**Review like you mean it!**

**Thanks.**

**~courtney**

**PS: I finished reading all the maximum ride series. Is he going to write a 5****th**** book?**


	20. Dangerous day

**Hey guys.. a lot of you have said I haven't updated in a while soo.. im going to lol.**

**Onwardo!!**

**ZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZR**

I woke up the next morning feelings absolutely wonderful. I sat up and stretched, moving everything on my body hearing the joints crack from not moving. I looked to my left and there was my piece of heaven. Zander. I smiled. He smiled back and he pulled me down to his face. I giggled then he kissed me soft at first, then with more zeal. I heard a tapping on the wall. I looked up and so did Zander. I saw Ryan and Tanya standing there, arms around each other.

"Guys, you do realize we have school right?" Ryan said with a smirk on his face. I scowled. I knew he stayed up half the night making out with Tanya. I heard them hit the wall more than once. Zander looked like he was out of it. Aw, my poor baby. He had to hear and see mental pictures of them. Gross. I gave him a look of sympathy and he graciously accepted it. I started laughing and nearly fell off the bed. Ryan and Tanya had walked off, so he wrapped his arms around me before I could fall. His hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me to his chest. I turned in his arms and pulled my legs up against his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist. He kissed my forehead.

"We _do_ have to go to school." He said into my hair. I groaned. He laughed and picked me up off the bed and set me down in front of the closet.

"Pick something to wear, that you can wear out after school, because Michelle and Alice wanted to go shopping. Bella wanted to see you after that to talk, and Nessie wants you to come back and see her. Jake misses you too." He said looking in my eyes. I knew he just wanted me to come with him back to his house. I smiled.

"Okay I will. Go home, get changed. I'll see you at school." He kissed me then hopped out the window.

I threw on clothes and got some breakfast then ran out the door. Ryan was waiting for me in the car. Looked like he was going to drive.

On the whole way to school, Ryan and I laughed and talked. I had an unsettling feeling. When we got to school, that feeling doubled. Braden was standing there waiting for me. I didn't see Zander anywhere. My stomach was doing flip flops. Something wasn't right here.

Ryan pulled into our parking spot. He had seen Braden too, and said he would walk me to class until Zander got there. Ryan held my arm as we walked to class. Zander never showed up. Braden sat on the other side of the room, thank goodness. I could hardly concentrate on my work for the fault of my nervousness.

In study hall, I sent Zander a text message.

_Where are you? Braden was waiting for you to fight.. I think hes rele mad.._

My phone buzzed two seconds after that.

_Something has happened.. vampires here that are bad. Im coming soon to protect you and ryan. Don't worry about braden. He cant hurt me. I love you._

I just knew something about today was bad. After that class, I waited around for Zander. I couldn't sit in class knowing that there were human eating vampires out. It made my skin crawl. I would feel safer with Zander.

I had told Ryan. The look on his face told me what he was thinking. He was freaked too.

"I think we should go home, Ry." I said shifting from foot to foot.

"Yeah. Let's go. Tell Zander." After we agreed to leave we flew outta there. Nothing was stopping us. I called Zander and told him we were going home. He and Tanya were meeting us there.

When we got home, Zander and Tanya were already there. I had already gotten used the speediness of vampires. Zander ran to me and gave me a big bear hug.

He pulled me away to look in my eyes. His were that lovely golden shade. My heart started thumping. He pulled me to him again.

"I won't let anything, or anyone, hurt you." He whispered in my ear.

"So what happened?" I asked when we got inside.

"We went home this morning, and when we got there, a group of 2 nomads were at the Cullen's. Edward told me he believed that it would be wise to stay with you, because they were heading this way. But Carlisle was going to try to convince them otherwise." Zander explained.

Tanya looked worried, yet content in the arms of Ryan. I giggled inwardly. It was around lunch, so I went to the kitchen to fix Ryan and me something to eat. I started pulling out some pasta and Alfredo sauce. Zander sat at the table and watched me move around the kitchen.

"You could help me, ya know." I said jokingly.

I felt big arms wrap around me, and Zander began to plant kisses on my neck and jaw. I stopped what I was doing to turn around. When I did, he picked me up and set me on the counter. He caressed me face with one hand and my waist with the other. My hands were in his hair. His tongue found my lips and I opened them, surprised when his tongue violently found mine.

When we broke away, I was out of breath. Zander was breathing hard too, even though he didn't need air to survive.

I laughed airily. "I asked for help, not for a distraction." He laughed and pecked my lips one more time.

"Ok. No more distractions. I promise." He went back to the kitchen table and didn't move an inch.

I had finished dinner and he had kept his promise. I made myself a plate and set it down beside Zander. Before I sat down, I went up behind him and threw my arms across his broad shoulders. My cheek rested against his. "M..m..m." He breathed in. In an instance, I was sitting on his lap facing him. My face must have revealed my surprise because he chuckled then leaned in and kissed me passionately. I kissed him back. He pulled me close to him until there wasn't space between us. He was cold but there was enough warmth coming from me to keep me perfectly fine. He broke away, listening to my stomach growl.

"My! I am keeping the lovely young lady from eating aren't I? That isn't very gentlemanly at all now is it?" He exclaimed. I snickered. I turned to face the table and pulled the plate towards me. Zander's arms wound around me while I ate.

"What do you want to after you finish eating?" He asked me. I shrugged because I couldn't answer. I heard Ryan walk into the kitchen. Zander didn't hop up or make some excuse. Everything felt natural with both of them. Like they were meant to be brothers.

I finished eating and Zander took my plate and put it in the dishwasher.

"Now what?" He asked.

"You want to watch a movie?" I asked.

"I suppose."

We went upstairs to my room. I picked out a movie and placed it in the DVD player. I hit play and it started. Zander had turned out the lights and gotten a blanket for me.

I had put in a scary movie, and I was shaking within the first few minutes. Zander didn't say anything. He knew not to say anything. Just let me watch or else I would argue. But I knew I would pay the consequences later. But if Zander was there I would be fine.

I fell asleep after the movie went off. I remembered Zander kissed my lips softly right before I went to sleep.

And then I was left up to my dreams.

**ZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZRZ**

**Yay! Hmm dramatic.. yea I kno it doesn't say much abt the other vampires.. it will! No worries there. **

**Keep reviewing.**

**~courtney**


	21. Safety First

**ok well im like rele bored.. and i just got done eatin chinese and omg it wuz GOOD ha!**

**so im gonna write now.. lol**

**onward!**

**ZRZRZRZRZRZRRZRZRZRZRZR**

ZPOV!

I watched Riley watch the movie that she picked out. It was scary, to her, but to me nothing was scary. Except for losing Riley or someone in my family. Those thoughts haunted me. She jumped through the whole thing. I would never understand why she terrorizes herself this way. My mind was elsewhere.

I was afraid that Riley and Ryan were not safe, because of the nomads that picked up on our scent. They smelled the Cullen's in Forks, and us, in Seattle. They picked up Riley's and Ryan's scent off of Tanya and me. We both were worried. I was having flashbacks.

I had left Riley that morning, running beside Tanya. She was thinking about the night before, something I had no desire to relive in her head. So I thought about my own night, watching Riley sleep. She had been so peaceful. I watched her sleep in my arms. Her curly hair fell on her face and I brushed it away. She would groan then roll over. I pulled her close and breathed in her scent. Morning came fast, and I left and here I was.

We arrived at the Cullens, no more later than usual. I smelled a different scent, and Tanya noticed too. We walked in the house, and there they were. I swept through their minds. The man was named David, and the woman was Scarlett. Scarlett has a developed sense of smell. She could pick up something from miles away. David was super fast. Like Edward.

I didn't like this at all. I felt a dark look come across my face. Edward picked up on it immediately.

_Carlisle is trying to get them to go the opposite way of Seattle. _

_What?! _

_They were headed towards there. Carlisle is trying to convince them to go North. Don't worry, it'll work out. _

My hands clenched and unclenched. I was infuriated. Riley texted me, and I texted her back. Hours, later, she had called me telling me she was going home with Ryan. They were afraid too. I told Edward, in our own little way that I was going back. Tanya went with me.

That brought me back to where we were now. The movie had gone off and Riley was getting under the covers. I brushed her mouth with my lips ever so lightly, and watched her drift to sleep.

My phone buzzed and I put it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Zander. Carlisle couldn't change their minds. They are coming up there. Be careful. We are coming up there. Don't do anything until we get there." Michelle said. Fear stunned me, pinning me to Riley's bed. I hung up.

"Tanya!" I hissed.

"What?!" She hissed back.

"They're coming." I heard her gasp. She ran to me, with fear in her eyes. I stood up and hugged her.

"Michelle, Zane, Harper, and Jade are coming. We can fight them off. Don't worry." I sounded more convincing than I felt. Honestly, the same thing happened to Edward and Bella. Except Edward overreacts and takes things into his own hands. I wasn't going to take Riley and just drive away over something this miniscule. I was still scared. And that never happened. Riley was bringing out all my emotions again. Is this what its like to be bi-polar?

In about five minutes, my family had showed up.

"We searched around their house. No sign of them. We'll go look around school and all over town. Nothing will happen." Zane said, looking from me to Tanya. Her face betrayed her emotions.

I decided we had better stay there as a precaution.

We sat in the hallway between Riley's and Ryan's room. I figured now was a good time to talk to Tanya.

"How do you feel about all this? I mean, my emotions are driving me crazy. I mean I'm scared to death for both of them. And being in love is so overwhelming. I feel bad for humans." I said sitting against the wall. She nodded.

"I feel the same way. Everything is overpowering. I haven't had to hunt as much. I'm glad we found them."

I kept looking back to Riley's room. It bugged me that I couldn't be in there with her. I didn't like her being alone. I listened carefully. I heard two people breathing. My breath whooshed out.

Tanya and I sat and talked for a little while. She went to check on Ryan. It was around 3 in the morning. I went to see Riley. She was twisted in the sheets, turning back and forth, grunting.

I ran to her bedside and pressed my palm to her forehead. She couldn't stop moving. I shook her. "Riley, get up." I said forcefully.

Her eyes opened and she looked up at me. Her face was tear stained and her breathing was uneven.

"You weren't here. Where did you go?" She started crying again. I sat down beside her. My arms wound around her and she fell into my lap, crying.

"Shh. It'll be ok. Please calm down." I rubbed her back, wishing she would stop. Seeing her like this bothered me more than anything. I kissed her head, her neck, her cheeks. She stopped crying but she clung to me.

"I was in the hallway with Tanya. Are you ok?" I asked her.

"No. I was having a nightmare and it was about those vampires. Have you heard anything?" I couldn't lie but I didn't want her to freak out.

"Michelle and them came here. Last I heard they were coming to Seattle. We haven't seen hide nor tail of them." I heard a rusting noise. I looked to the window. I saw bright red eyes. Riley followed my gaze and she screamed. Tanya and Ryan ran into the room. The eyes disappeared. I growled.

"What?! What happened?!" Ryan yelled. Riley was in tears again.

"It's not safe here. I'm calling Michelle." I pulled out my phone and pressed buttons.

"Michelle they're here. Bring me the car. Now." I hung up and I heard the purr of our Ferrari.

I picked up Riley and Tanya and Ryan followed. I dropped Riley into the car and Ryan climed in the back.

_We'll stay here. Go back to Forks._ Harper thought toward me.

I drove fast, my foot to the floor, trying to keep my everything safe. Riley was all I cared about. My nerves were on edge. I felt like Edward but nothing could come between her and I.

Ryan sat in the back by himself. Tanya was looking for the Nomads. She was tailing us, making sure they weren't following.

_Scarlett has picked up their scent. David is still in Seattle._ I heard Tanya. I growled. Riley crawled in the back and curled up next to Ryan. She was crying again. Ryan put his arms around her and she buried her face into his chest, clinging to his arms. I wanted to be him right now but I needed to focus on getting them to safety in Forks, and away from these monsters.

We drove for a few more minutes and then I was pulling into the Cullen's driveway. I pulled the key out of the ignition and pulled Riley from the backseat, running into the house, with Ryan behind me.

"Where are they?" Edward asked, looking at me.

"I don't know." I growled.

"Zander, calm down." Carlise said.

I set Riley down on the ground and Alice ran to her and hugged her. She started crying again. I was surprised that she still had tears left. Ryan sat down on our couch and put his head in his hands.

_This is awful. I feel like I can't protect my own sister. I'm scared to death. I can't wait until this is over._

I felt bad for Ryan. Nessie was in Bella's arms. She hopped down and ran over to Ryan. Her hand flew to his face. He looked up and smiled. Alice was taking Riley upstairs to the bed in Edward's old room. Looked like they were staying the night. I took Ryan to my room.

"You can sleep here. When Tanya comes she'll stay with you." I turned to leave.

"Zander..?" I turned back.

"Yes?"

"You will get them and destroy them right? I wish I could do something because I feel like I need to protect my sister, but I can't. Will you do that for me? Protect my sister from the one thing I can't?" He pleaded with me. I wanted to protect her too. We thought so much the same.

"Of course. I want her safe too." I left. I went to Edward's old room. Bella was there with Riley. They were talking and Riley was drinking some water. I knocked on the door.

"Can I step in, Bells?"

"Sure. Goodnight, Riley."

"'Night Bella."

I laid down next to Riley. She snuggled up to me. I held her and breathed in her scent. She sighed. Her breath was ragged and uneven. I kissed her hair, her neck, her nose, and then her lips.

"I love you." I whispered in her ear.

"Mmm." She said, almost asleep.

"I'll protect you with everything I have. I won't leave you. Only when it's nesessary. I'll stay with you every second until they're gone." I kissed her forehead and watched her slip into unconsciousness.

**ok so i felt like this was nesessary and kinda boring but if you dont think so review away!**

**courtney**


	22. Scared

**ok so obviously i havent written in a while.. school and spring break and quite a few other factors have been keeping me. sorry for the wait though, guys =]**

**the reviews are inspiring so review review review!!!**

I woke up in Edward's old room. Light was streaming in from the big window that was the wall. I sat up, rubbing my eyes, and looked around. I felt arms wrap around my shoulders. I leaned my head back and saw Zander, who was upside down.

"Hey, sleepy head." He said kissing my nose. I giggled.

"Hey. What time is it?" I asked pulling away, stretching and feeling my back pop.

"It's around 12. I didn't think you should go to school since.." His voice trailed off. I nearly fell off the bed. I had forgotten about the vampires that _aren't_ vegetarians. My breath came in gasps. I felt sick.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." He hugged me to his chest. Now, I could barely breathe. "Zane and Harper are still tailing them. Michelle and Jade have been keeping me in the loop. They are still somewhere in Seattle, so you need to stay here until you're in the clear." He said letting me go. I took in a deep breath. He kissed my lips. I pulled away.

"Can I breath.. please?" I asked, laughing airily. Zander chuckled, coming behind me, resting his chin on my shoulder, breathing in my ear. His scent intoxicated me. I turned in his arms, pressing my nose against his neck, breathing in the wonderful aroma. He buried his face in my curly hair. I stole a kiss on his neck. He gasped, taken by surprise. I laughed, gleefully, running around Edward's room, away from Zander. At first, he tilted his head and made a face that read, "What are you doing?" I threw my head back and laughed. Then he got the idea, and came after me. I squealed then ran away. He laughed, heartily, finally catching me. Stupid vampire speed. I pouted. He chuckled, then pressed his lips to mine, more forcefully than ever. I was taken by surprise, until I heard a bump. Zander pulled away and looked over at the door. I saw Ryan standing there, leaning against the door frame. He had a goofy look on his face. I heard Zander growl. Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Can I help you?" Zander said through his teeth.

"No. Just watching." Ryan grinned.

"I don't barge in on you and Tanya so what's the deal?" Zander asked, pulling me into his chest, holding my back to his chest.

"She's my sister. She may be older but I'm the protective brother. Just wait until I'm like you." He smirked.

"I'll wait for that day, when we can fight like real brothers." They both smiled. I heard Tanya calling Ryan's name.

"Coming, dear!" I snickered. I got the "death glare" from Ryan, but seriously, he was so whipped.

When he walked out, Zander burst out laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"He.. Is.. So.. Whipped!" He had to hold his stomach he was laughing so hard. I giggled.

"I so just thought that." Which is when we had our laughing fit.

A few minutes later, when Zander and I had calmed down from our fit, I smelled food.

"Ooh what is that?" I asked sniffing the air.

"It might be Esme cooking for Ryan and you. She thinks of you both as her own children, already." We were sitting on the floor, on the carpet. I was lying on my back with Zander beside me, holding my hand.

"What is she cooking?" I asked listening to my stomach growl. Zander smiled.

"Most likely some Italian. That's ok right?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's fine." Esme called us a few minutes later. Ryan and I ate our hearts out, while Esme sat and talked with us, while Tanya, Zander, Edward, Bella, and Nessie were off hunting. Carlisle was working at the hospital during the day. Emmett and Rose were on vacation, and Alice and Jasper were off shopping.

"So how are you getting along with everyone?" Esme asked us. Ryan's mouth was full of pasta, so I answered.

"Everyone is wonderful. Rosalie can be a little hostile, but I'm guessing that's normal?" I asked as a question.

"Yes, she is quite a bit rude to newcomers. She was like that towards Bella. Mainly because she wishes to be human. I think it's wonderful that Zander and Tanya have mates. They've been alone too long." She smiled at me. My heart melted. She was like a second mother. Ryan was stuffing his face, so I kicked him under the table.

"Mmm!" He grumbled.

When the group got back from hunting, Zander came back and took me to the "music" room in the house. It had a beautiful, baby grand piano in it. When we walked in the room, I ran my fingers over the keys. It sounded gorgeous, and tuned.

"Can I play?" I asked my fingers pulsing to feel the ivory keys.

"Yeah, I'd love to hear you play." Zander said.

"Be aware, I haven't practiced in a while." I informed him, sitting on the bench.

"Just go ahead and play anyway." He told me smiling.

I adjusted the seat to where it fit just right, and put my hands in position. I began to play an all time favorite, by Franz Schubert. It was slow and sweet at first, but sped up with intensity. The music flowed throughout the room, and the song came to an end. I played the last notes and put my hands in my lap.

Zander started to clap, and I turned to look at him. I heard someone else clapping. I looked towards the door, and saw that Edward, Bella, Nessie, Ryan and Tanya were at the door. I blushed a deep scarlett. I didn't like playing in front of many people. They congratulated me, then walked away. I turned back to face the piano.

"I didn't know you could play like that." Zander said, his deep golden eyes burned onto me. I felt my face burn.

"You play more beautiful than I do. Will you play for me?" I asked looking up at him through my eye lashes. His gaze softened and he picked me up and sat me on the other side of the bench like it was nothing. He began to play a soft song, with such sweetness, I wanted to weep. Then a fast playful edge came on strongly. The softer, sweeter part came back, then the song ended. Tears rolled down my face.

"That was beautiful. I've never heard it before. Who's it by?" I asked, taking his hand.

"I wrote it. You inspired it for me. The fast, excited part is about your wild side, and the soft, lullaby-like part is your sweet side." He looked in my eyes and squeezed my hand. I lost all train of thought and it was just Zander and me.

I heard something tap against the window, and that broke our trance. I looked over and saw a man in a tree next to the window. His eyes were a deep red, and the smile on his face sent chills down my back. There was something oddly familiar about him that scared me down to the core. I heard a growl from behind me and saw Zander in a crouched position in front of me all in a blur. The window was shut, and the vampire crashed through it. I covered my face with my arms, and felt someone pick me up by the waist. I looked up and saw I was downstairs, in the garage. Zander was yelling a bunch of different things, when I saw Edward, Bella, and Esme crowded in a circle fighting off the man. I watched him fight, and it sent me into shock. I couldn't think, couldn't see anything but them fighting. I felt I was being pulled in a certain direction and then I saw I was in the car. I heard Zander muttering under his breath, and Ryan crying in the backseat. I crawled in the back with Ryan, hoping to give him a sense of comfort. I sat huddled beside him with his head on my shoulder, thinking about the vampire, and my family, my vampire family fighting for Ryan and I. All of a sudden I froze. Realization hit me like ice cold rain. I knew where I had seen the man. He looked like the creature from some of my nightmares. I went into hysterics then. Ryan stopped crying and stared at me for about a minute then realized what happened. He and Zander yelled back and forth. I was hyperventalating, shaking, and in a cold sweat. I clamped down on my lip to keep from screaming. This was real, not something I could just wake up from. I was seriously in trouble. All my dreams ended with me dying. I didn't want that to happen this time. I put my head in my hands and felt something wet. It dawned on me I was crying. I felt the car stop and felt familiar big arms around my shoulders. I turned into Zander's chest, then felt the car pull forwards again. I cried into his chest and felt terrible. He rubbed circles into my back. After who knows how long, Zander's finger found it's way under my chin. He lifted my face towards his, and I looked in his eyes. I read compassion, worry, fear, and distress. I don't know what he got from me, but I burst into another round of histerics.

"Riley, please calm down, baby. Tell me what's wrong, please?" He begged squeezing me to him.

"My..my.. nightmares. The.. the creature.. is..him." I was crying again.

I heard him growl then hiss.

We drove for what seemed like hours, I had calmed down. My eyelids felt extremely heavy, and before long, I couldn't keep them open.

"Sleep, love. I'll protect you."

___________________________________________________________

**aww! yayy! lol i hope you loved it! **

**REVIEW! **


	23. It's Over Now

**Hey guys, I am really sorry I haven't worked on this in forever. I guess I kinda got caught up in my other story since it's taken better to this than this story. But I got a review, which said, ****"You haven't touched this story in a couple months, are you going to finish it? I hope so. I like it and I REALLY dislike people who start stories and don't finish them."****Which made me realize, there are people who do like this story. And I was really thinking about how hardly anybody reviewed, and I felt like I didn't want to finish it, or write a sequel. So I'll see how it goes. **

**______________________________________________________________________________**

I slept until I couldn't sleep anymore. My dreams were blurs of everything that happened throughout the past few weeks. I woke up in a cold sweat, with Zander sitting beside me. I was across his lap with my head against his chest. We weren't in the car, but we were in a hotel room. I was confused, completely bewildered, wondering where I was, wondering if I was safe, if Ryan was safe..

"Ryan!" I yelled, still groggy.

"Shh. Ryan's sleeping, in the bedroom." Zander said, brushing my hair back from my face. I looked at him.

"Are we safe?" I asked, waiting for the news. Zander had a pained look on his face.

"Emmett and Harper were going after the male. He tricked them into going in a completely different direction. Edward, Bella, Jasper and Alice are guarding against the hotel. Carlisle is away, and Esme stayed home, but we all know she's worried sick about you two. Tanya is in there with Ryan. Rose, Zane, Michelle, and Jade found the female and.. destroyed her. Jacob has Nessie." I breathed a breath of relief. One down, one to go. But the male was the one who had been in all those dreams. I didn't understand that at all, but I felt like I should share it.

"Zander.. Does the male have any special powers?" I asked. He gave me a strange look.

"He's inhumanly fast. Faster than Edward. Why?" He asked, taking my hand in his. I stared at our interlocked fingers, nibbling on my lip. His finger lifted my chin to look into his eyes.

"Why?" His golden eyes made me melt.

"My nightmares.. The ones with vampires.. it was him everytime. He always killed me.. In the end." I shuddered. Zander picked up his phone, and called Edward. I heard his voice on the other end.

"Edward. Do something for me."

"_What do you need?"_

"See if you can read the male's mind. Riley says that.. he.. was in her dreams." He choked out.

_"I'll see what I can do."_

"Thanks." He hung up the phone, and set it back down. I looked at the clock. It was around 3 in the morning. I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Zander asked, buring his face in my hair.

"What's wrong? I have a freakish male vampire trying to find me, so he can suck my blood, my mother has no idea where we are, my brother is freaked out, I can't even sleep without having nightmares, and my dad is dead!" I started to cry. Zander squished me to his chest and my hands dug into his shirt. I cried for who knows how long, and I felt myself shuddering from crying so hard. I felt like my world was crashing and burning, and that there was nothing I could do about. Well, truth be told, I couldn't do anything at all. I sat in Zander's arms, feeling completely exhausted I tried to fight with sleep, tried to put off nightmares as long as possible, until I couldn't leave my eyelids open anymore. Thankfully, my sleep was dreamless.

**ZPOV!**

I watched Riley sleep after her breakdown. She'd been having a lot more of those lately, and it made my heart ache with brokenness as I watched her cry and dig her fingers into my shirt. When she was asleep, peace came easily to her. Nothing bothered her, unless she was having a nightmare, but she was in peaceful sleep now, which I was thankful for. I heard Tanya talking quietly in the bedroom of the hotel to Ryan. I kissed Riley's forhead, unable to even begin to imagine everything she must be going through. I heard my phone buzzing and picked it up.

"Edward?" I asked.

"We're close enough to him that I can pick up on thoughts. I've searched through his mind, and he can project whatever he wants into people's dreams. He's been stalking Riley for months, learning her routine everything about her. I don't know why, I don't think even he knows why. But his bloodlust for her is even more powerful than your own." He paused, so I could take it all in. I growled low into the phone. I didn't like the situation one bit.

"What do you want to do?" He asked me.

"Tail after him. If you get ahold of him, hold onto him and I'm coming back and asking what in the world he was stalking her for. I want to kill this.. _thing_ myself." I felt my hand curl into a fist with rage. I wanted to rip this guy limb from limb hearing his screams as he burned.

"Alright. We'll keep tailing him." Edward hung up. I set my phone on the other side of the couch. I growled under my breath and threw my head back to lay onto the back of the couch. Vampires felt comfortable in any position, but inside I was restless. I wanted to punch the walls until the building came down, then I wanted to run and find this guy and tear him apart. I guess my breathing became louder, because Riley stirred then leaned against my chest. She was so cute while she was asleep.. Tanya must have heard me too, because she came in the living room area with a wild look on her face.

"Could you be any more louder? Ryan is sleeping!" She scream-whispered at me. My brow furrowed.

"At least he's not the one being stalked.." I growled at her. A look of surprise crossed her face. I sighed, taking pity on her, like the good vampire I am, and I told her what Edward discovered. She sat next to me on the couch, giving me an awkward hug since Riley was in my lap.

"It'll be ok, Zander, Edward will find him, and then you can find out everything you want to know." She got up and went back in the bedroom. Riley didn't move again until at least 11 the next morning. She sat up and stretched, looking adorable as ever, and rested her head on my chest. I kissed her head.

"Morning, Riles." I said resting my chin on top of her head. My arms wound around her shoulders to hold her closer.

"Mhm.. she mumbled sleepily. Riley wasn't a morning person. Her eyes were closed, and she groaned.

"C'mon wake up.. " I asked, shaking her gentlely. She moaned, making me chuckle.

"Dont.. laugh.. me.." She sighed.

"Then wake up, it's morning." She sat up, still groggy, but rubbed her eyes. When they opened, they were bright, awake. She smiled, then gave me a big hug. I rubbed her back, ignoring the thirst, that built within me. I didn't want to leave her, for anything. Not something as simple as that. But the more I though about it, the more thirsty I was, and I realized, that if I didn't have something soon, I would be tempted with someone..

"I'm awake!" She said, in my ear. I pulled away much sooner than I would have liked, but I needed to control myself. I ran, vamp speed, to the bedroom door. I turned to look at Riley, whos hair flew up from me running. She looked surprised, yet sad. I told her with my eyes, that I was sorry, but we couldn't be close right now. The smell was inviting, and I was loosing my control. I opened the door.

"Tanya. I need to hunt." I said under human hearing. Her head turned to me, and Ryan was still asleep, lying on his back with Tanya in the crook of his arm. She nodded once, and I shut the door. I went over, all my muscles tense, and kissed Riley's forehead.

"I'm going to hunt.." I said. Riley's expression softened, like she finally understood the way I was acting. I sighed, inwardly, thankful she understood. I opened the door, looked back at her and smiled. She grinned back at me, and I left.

**RPOV!**

I watched Zander leave, with a heavy heart. I hated seeing him leave, but when he needed to go, I could let him. I knew Ryan would still be asleep, so I turned on the tv. I was not even watching it, I was thinking about everything that happened, freaking out inside, but thankful that _he_ hadn't found me.. again. Knowing he could put himself and control my dreams.. That was not soothing. Every nightmare like that.. was from him. He followed me, knows everything about me.. I fingered the bracelet Zander gave me.. It made me feel better knowing he was there for me, always. I heard a scraping on the window. I turned to look, and saw red eyes, staring at me. I felt my eyes widen, and I screamed, so loud. I shot out of my seat and ran into the bedroom with Tanya. Ryan was in the floor, his hair in disarray, and his eyes glazed with sleep. Tanya's mouth was in a grimace, and she growled. I heard glass breaking, and ran to Ryan. His arms wrapped around me, but I knew they were useless. At least it made me feel better. Tanya ran into the living room. We heard hissing, and growling. I heard more glass break, and a shriek. I looked at Ryan, and his face said he was freaked, as much as I was.

"Should we look?" I mouthed, hearing nothing. He shook his head, slightly. I heard one of the boards creak near the door, and we held our breath. I saw a flash of hair, and screamed bloody murder.

**ZPOV!**

I felt like something bad was happening, on my way back from hunting. My eyes were golden again, and I felt much better. Thankfully, I didn't have to go far. I saw something clinging to the side of the building, as I approached. I looked closer, and saw it was David. Anger grew inside me. There was only one reason he'd be there. I ran, as fast as I could, even for a vampire, and got to the room right as he broke through the glass door. Tanya ran out of the bedroom and pinned him against the floor. I growled, and she hissed. He was thrashing against her force, and she flew off of him, across the room. He jumped up, heading for the bedroom, when I grabbed him, and threw him down. The people under us would be wondering what was going on, because there was a huge dent in the floor. He growled at me, and I stood in a stance, ready to leap onto him. We circled each other, teeth bared.

"Why have you been following her?" I asked, my voice sickly strained from anger. He grinned, making me want to rip his head off then.

"She's my singer. Much more stronger than your little bond." He sneered. "I want her as my own. But I couldn't kill her.. yet. I had to get to know her, make the timing perfect. Then _you_ came along, with your family. It made things tough, a challenge. I liked that. Made it fun. But I can't take it anymore. I have to have her!" He leaped at me, biting my neck, and the pain was terrible. Tanya had been watching, and attacked him, ripping his arm off.

"Not here!" I yelled. "We can't burn him in here. Go to the basement with him. I'll tell Ryan and Riley. I walked towards the bedroom, when I heard an ear splitting scream. I ran to Riley, picking her up my her arms, wrapping her in a hug.

"Riley, baby, it's ok. We have him, we're gonna take care of this baby, it's ok. Stay here, I'll be right back." She was crying, but Ryan took her in his arms. He was trying not to cry, but he wasn't doing a very good job. I ran back to Tanya who was having some trouble. We took him down to the basement, where there was a furnace. We ripped him to pieces, listening to his cries, his pleas, and his shrieks. I was glad he was gone, never going to hurt Riley again.

**__________________________________________________________________________**

**Whoa! That was exciting! I think I'm getting back into this story! I really am sorry this took so long, but I've had writers block, and so much homework and studying going on lately. I love you tons if you've read this far! review, it takes like 3 seconds i swear! **

**courtney**


	24. Closure

**Sorry I haven't written in awhile. I just don't have that many people who read this story, so I give up on it. I'll finish it, but I'm not going to write a sequel unless I have at least 10 people who ask for one. Sorry, but that's the way it is.**

* * *

**RPOV!**

Ryan and I sat on the bed, barely breathing, listening for any sign that Zander was back. I had tears streaked down my face, and Ryan was crying silently. I was sitting in his lap, and he was rocking back and forth. His arms were around me, in a protective grasp. I heard the door open, and help my breath. I felt tense, ready to bolt. I felt Ryan stiffen under me. I saw Zander and Tanya walk in the room, and I ran from Ryan's lap, to Zander's arms.

I felt comforted, instantly. I started crying again, knowing that he was here for me, and he was real. He picked me up off the ground, and took me back into the living room. Glass was everywhere, and there was a big dent in the floor and a bunch of things were broken.

"What in the world?" I asked.

"We fought to the death." He said, simply.

We left the hotel, and went back to Forks. We entered the Cullen's house, and everyone was there, asking if we were ok, making sure we weren't permanently scarred for life. Alice took my upstairs to her room where I took a hot shower, and changed clothes. Mom left a trillion messages on my phone, saying I was grounded and such, but I could care less, knowing I was safe from death, and with Zander and the rest of my family again.

I never found out how David died, or why he was following me. I never asked, and I never wanted to know. All I needed to know was that I was safe again and so was Ryan. I slept on the way back to my house, leaned up against Ryan. I had to wake up when we got home, and Mom was furious, but I didn't hear a word she said. I was fading in and out, almost falling asleep standing up. She finally let us go upstairs, and I barely made it up, until I felt arms around me, lifting me, then placing me on something soft.

I woke after some sleep, and I turned over, and felt something hard, yet cool.

"Zander?" I asked.

"I'm here. I told you I'd never leave you." I smiled, with my eyes closed.

"Thank you."

"For what?" His finger traced my jaw bone, making me loose concentration.

"For.. Protecting.. Us." I finally choked out.

"I can't think about life without you. I couldn't stand by and let him..kill you." He said, his voice weary.

"I can't imagine my life without you." I said, opening my eyes, looking into a golden heart.

"Ditto."

His hand cupped my face, and I leaned into it. We didn't speak of that day, after that night. And for that, I was glad.

"I love you." I whispered, knowing he could hear me clearly.

"I love _you_, my beautiful creature." He whispered back, and his lips met mine, and everything bad was forgotten, never to be thought of again.

* * *

**That's it. Let me know what you think.**

**And if you want a sequel, review and tell me. I need at least 10 people telling me they want one.**


End file.
